


The Boy Next Door

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Casual Drug Use, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jealous Jack, M/M, Oblivious Bitty, Oblivious Jack, bitty dates, eric gets a boyfriend, hockey and soccer, is you is or is you ain't my baby?, pining?, pre-zimbits - Freeform, slow burn?, what the fuck jack, why not both?, zimbits - Freeform, zimbits end game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: It’s Bitty’s sophomore year and he finally gets a boyfriend. Rodrigo is the quintessential boy next door: smart, kind, sweet, popular, a talented goalie.  Everyone in the Haus adores him, everyone except Jack.  Jack can’t stand him, and he’s not even sure why.





	1. The Cookie Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airplanesandcookies (Mosgirllee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosgirllee/gifts).



> Takes place during Jack's senior year. Of course Jack is oblivious, that damn goober. I really like Rodrigo, too, so Jack better piss or get off the pot.

Rodrigo Zuniga was the quintessential boy next door. The popular goalie of the Samwell men’s soccer team, he volunteered at the no-kill animal shelter in Norwood once a month; was treasurer of the Samwell Athletes and Allies organization; he spearheaded the annual Spring Lake Quad Clean Up; and had a 3.75 GPA majoring in psychology and Latin American Studies. He lived with the rest of his teammates in the soccer house just two doors down from the Haus. He had just asked one Eric Richard Bittle out on a date, and Eric Richard Bittle said yes.

He was literally the boy next door, and Jack Zimmermann could not stand him.

**+++**

Jack and Bitty were having coffee at Annie’s arguing about potential geese names for the various regulars they’d seen hobbling around the lake.

“That skinny one with that weird bald spot? I’m pretty sure his name is Ralph,” Bitty said as Jack smiled. 

“Bittle? No way. That is Fred. His name is Fred and he comes from Aberfoyle. He goes shopping for antiques there with all the other geese tourists.”

Bitty laughed. “Antiquing, huh? And what, pray tell, does a goose buy at an antique shop?” 

Jack watched how Bitty fidgeted with the coffee cup sleeve. He’d tear the edges and roll them down. Jack loved that little quirk of Bitty’s.

Jack shrugged and said with a grin, “You know, the usual: wardrobes, old cameras, down comforters.”

“Down comforters‽”

“Yes, to honor their dead,” Jack said solemnly.

Bitty laughed, and Jack grinned.

“Jack, you crack me up. See? People say you’re not funny, but I disagree. You’re very funny.”

Jack smiled broadly, proud of himself, and quickly took a sip of his coffee to cover it up. Making Bittle laugh was one of his secret pleasures. 

“Do you want another snickerdoodle? I think a saw a couple more at the counter,” said Jack.

“Mmm… yeah, that sounds good.”

Jack began to rise from his seat, when Bitty motioned for him to sit down. 

“No, I got it. Don’t worry. You got the first round,” Bitty said holding up his cup.

“Oh, okay, Bittle. Thanks.”

“Of course!” Bitty said as he walked to the counter.

“Can I have the last two snickerdoodles?” Bitty asked the barista. 

“This guy just ordered them,” she said pointing to her left.

“Sorry about that,” the guy said. 

Bitty turned to see who the cookie snatcher was, and was faced with the loveliest face he’d seen in awhile -- all dark lashes and pretty lips.

He then looked at Bitty and smiled when they caught one another’s eyes. “Do you wanna split them?”

Bitty was left momentarily speechless, then returned the smile, “That’s really sweet of you -- but you picked them first. No worries.”

Jack leaned back on his chair when he noticed Bitty was talking to someone at the counter. Who was that? Jack leaned back a bit more… Bitty was _smiling_? He leaned a bit more…

“Well if you won’t let me be gentlemanly right now and split them, how about you let me buy you the dessert of your choice some other time?”

“W-what?”

“Would you like to go out sometime? You know, me and you?”

“Like on a date?” Bitty asked with uncertainty.

“Only if you’d like it to be. Otherwise, a platonic outing is cool, too. You live in the hockey house, right? I see you every morning when you go off running.”

“Uh… I hate to interrupt whatever this is,” the barista said motioning toward them, “But that’ll be $3.75 for the cookies.”

“Sure, sorry,” Bitty’s admirer said and he handed her a five. “I’m Rodrigo, by the way. Rodrigo Zuniga.”

“Eric Bittle,” Bitty said extending his hand and giving Rodrigo a firm shake.

“And I’m Molly, now can you please move down for the next customer?”

Just then Bitty heard a loud boom and turned to find Jack on the floor, with his chair tipped over next to him.

“Jack!” Bitty ran over to him and Rodrigo followed.

“Hey, man. Are you okay?” Rodrigo asked offering Jack a hand.

“Not sure what happened,” Jack said as his face burned.

“Lord, did you hurt yourself?” 

Rodrigo pulled Jack up, who quickly dusted himself off and said, “It’s fine, Bittle. I’m fine.”

Bitty picked up the chair, and then looked at Jack and glanced at Rodrigo.

“Sorry! My manners. This is Rodrigo. Rodrigo this is--”

“Yeah! You’re Jack Zimmermann. Hey. I was at your last game, man. That wrist shot in the last few minutes? Sweet. Your follow through was spot on, man.”

Jack stared at Rodrigo and said flatly, “Thanks. Thanks for coming out and supporting the team.”

“Of course! I try to support as many teams as I can. Except the LAX bros. Those guys are a bunch of tools.”

Bitty laughed and Jack stood stiffly next to them.

“I don’t want to intrude, so I’ll get going. But Eric, what do you say?”

Bitty smiled warmly, “Okay. Sounds good.”

“Great! I can just stop by your place and we can settle up plans,” Rodrigo said brightly. “Jack, it was good meeting you. Hope you’re okay. See you!”

And with that, Rodrigo walked off with a bag of snickerdoodles in his hand, and a smile on his face.

Jack sat down and looked at Bitty who watched as Rodrigo walked out of Annie’s.

“Is he helping you study for a class or something?”

“What? Um… no. He just asked me out.”

“Oh.”

“Wow,” Bitty said as he turned to look out the window once more. “Just when you think you’re having a regular ol’ day, something unexpected happens to turn it around.”

“A regular ol’ day?” 

“Thanks, Jack! Thanks for suggesting more snickerdoodles.”

Jack bit the inside of this cheek and pushed out, “Sure thing, Bittle.”

Bitty sat and grinned while he finished drinking his latte.

**+++**

The rest of the evening Jack was feeling off. 

They returned to the Haus from Annie’s and Bitty went right into dinner mode. Nursey, Chowder and Dex came to help make dinner, while everyone else hung out in the living room playing Uno. Meanwhile Jack frowned as he watched the Haus become filled with mirth and laughter. 

Everything rubbed him the wrong way. Every laugh between Ransom and Holster seemed obnoxious. Every slam of the Haus door felt as if it were going to knock the wood right off the hinges. Even Shitty seemed more naked than usual. He was thoroughly and deeply annoyed... and had no idea why. 

He went upstairs to his room and decided to get ahead on some homework. Jack opened his laptop and just stared at a blank Word doc for what seemed like forever, until he heard a knock at his door.

“Lasagna’s ready,” Lardo said as she poked her head in Jack’s room. “You coming down?”

Jack turned to look at Lardo. He had been sitting at his desk with his head down on his laptop. 

“Yeah, I’ll be right down.” 

“You okay? You look weird, dude.”

Jack nodded. “Just hungry, I think. Be right down.”

Lardo looked at Jack for a few moments then said, “Okay. Don’t take too long or else you’ll miss Bitty’s lasagna. Everyone is starving downstairs.”

Lardo walked away and Jack exhaled loudly. Food. Food was what he needed. He ran his hands through his hair and got up from his desk.

He entered the kitchen, and Bitty waved him in. 

“I saved you a seat and a big piece, Jack,” Bitty said motioning to the empty seat next to him.

Jack instantly felt his mood lift. Yes, food. That’s what it was. That’s what he needed.

“Thanks, Bittle.”

Jack sat down and everyone began easing into the comfortable camaraderie they shared during meals. Holster talked about an episode of _30 Rock_ he’d seen ten times, Lardo and Shitty discussed the validity of Banksy in an urban landscape, while Chowder, Dex and Nursey talked about the horrors of makeshift dorm room meals.

“I mean, you can make ramen in a coffee maker if you want your coffee to smell like chicken MSG for an eternity,” Nursey said.

Jack laughed. He was feeling 100% better than he had been as Bitty served him another helping of lasagna. Jack took a big bite, as sauce landed on his chin, and Bitty immediately wiped it with his napkin and laughed. The two briefly locked eyes, and Jack felt his breath hitch and stomach tighten. Maybe it was too much cheese? Maybe he was eating too fast? 

Bitty’s smile began to soften into something else entirely, when there was a knock at the door.

Bitty jumped out of his seat as he dropped his napkin and said, “I’ll get it.”

“Who can it be?” Chowder asked. “We’re all here!”

“Tell them to make an appointment and come back next week,” Shitty yelled as Bitty shrugged and exited the kitchen.

“This lasagna is so good, I’m going to cry,” Ransom said as he grabbed Holster’s arm and pulled at his sleeve.

Jack smiled watching everyone so happy and enjoying their meal… what was taking Bitty so long? Jack wiped his mouth and got up.

“Where you going, Jackabelle?” Shitty asked.

“I don’t want Bittle’s food to get cold. I’m going to see what’s holding him up.”

Shitty shot Jack a quick thumbs up and eased right back into his conversation with Lardo. 

As Jack approached the front door he could hear Bitty speaking with someone. When he got closer, he realized what was going on. Rodrigo was at the front door with Bitty, and Bitty was leaning against the door, smiling and looking up at Rodrigo through lowered lashes.

“So, I was going to wait until tomorrow but then I thought, I’ve waited this long to say hi -- I just didn’t want to wait any longer.”

“My… that’s. Well, that’s kinda sweet.” 

Bitty's cadence was soft.

“When I was at your game the other day, I have to say I mainly went to see you play.”

“You did?”

Rodrigo nodded. 

Jack felt his hands turn into fists and he before he knew it, he belted out, “Bittle, your food is getting cold.” It was super rude of this kid to come and interrupt Haus dinner. Where did he get off?

Bitty turned around startled. “Goodness, Jack! You just about gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt your dinner. I can come back.”

“No… why don’t you come in. Did you eat yet?”

And so, Jack then found himself having dinner with his gang and Rodrigo. Perfect. There was only so much food and it was for the team. Since when did they have guests for Haus dinners? And now everyone had to scoot over to make room for Rodrigo. Great.

“This is Rodrigo Zuniga, y’all,” Bitty said as Rodrigo stood by the table and waved.

“Hey. Sorry to barge in on your dinner. Eric invited me in--”

“No worries, man. Pull up a chair,” Shitty called out. “That’s Ransom, Holster, Nursey, Dex, Lardo, I’m Shitty, that’s Chowder, and this is Jack.”

“We met already,” Jack said cutting into this lasagna, not looking up. 

“So young squire, and how do you know our fair Bittle?” Holster asked.

Bitty glared at Holster as Ransom snorted.

“We met this afternoon. At Annie’s.” Rodrigo said as Chowder handed him a plate. “But honestly, I’d seen Eric around. I live two houses down.”

“Soccer! Dude, you’re the goalie! I was trying to figure out where I knew you from,” Ransom called out.

“Yep, that would be me,” Rodrigo said with a slight blush.

“You’re a goalie? I’m a goalie, too!” Chowder said excitedly. “‘Swawesome.”

“I caught your last game against the Hoyas. Dude, you are a beast!” Ransom said.

“Thanks! We were super proud of that win. They’re a good team. Wiese doesn’t mess around. If you ever want tickets to any of the games, just let me know.”

“Sweet!” Ransom and Holster said in unison.

“So, Annie’s?” Shitty asked.

“I was at the counter asking for snickerdoodles and Rodrigo had just ordered the last two,” Bitty said with a smile.

“Weren’t you at Annie’s with Jack today?” Dex asked. 

Lardo paused mid-chew and quickly glanced at Jack.

“Uh-huh. Actually, Rodrigo and I met cause of Jack,” Bitty replied and smiled at Jack, then turned to look at Rodrigo. “How’s the lasagna?”

“It’s amazing. You all eat together like this all the time?” Rodrigo asked.

Holster grinned, “We try to have Haus dinners at least three times a week -- the best ones are when Bitty cooks. He made this.”

“You made this?” Rodrigo asked in awe.

“Oh, these boys. I did.” Bitty said blushing.

“We should cook together sometime. I’m usually the designated cook at the Casa.”

“You cook?” Bitty asked as his smiled grew.

“Yep, my grandma taught me everything I know. She said, ‘ _Mijo_ , a real man knows his way around a kitchen,' so I made it a point of learning to cook.”

Bitty looked at Rodrigo with heart eyes, as Jack watched on unaware that he had been clenching his jaw the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Rodrigo look like? I dunno -- I'm getting a strong [young Chicharito](http://static0.therichestimages.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/Javier-Hernandez.jpg) vibe in my head.
> 
> Mijo = pronounced mee-ho. A contraction of "mi" (my) and "hijo" (son). Spanish slang of affection, usually used by an older person. 
> 
> This is a WIP 100%. I'm not even sure yet where I'm going with this (ultimate Zimbits endgame, tho), but I'll try to update at least twice a week.


	2. F*ck Me

After dinner, Bitty walked Rodrigo out and the two chatted for a bit on the front porch.

“That dude is legit ‘swawesome, man,” Ransom said as he washed the lasagna pan. Lardo stood next to them and sprayed cleaner on the oven.

“He knew so much about everything. I mean when he said ‘Shut it down!’ that’s when I knew he was the real deal. You don’t go quoting Liz Lemon and not be the real deal,” Holster said as he dried the salad bowl.

Lardo called out to the living room, “Shitty! Are you spying on them? Knock it off!”

“No. Yes. Fuck, they’re just really cute. Fuck me!” he called from the other room. 

Dex and Nursey chimed in. “They are!”

Jack stayed silent and continued to put the silverware away. 

So that guy was up on whatever pop culture nonsense Ransom and Holster were into, and he and Lardo talked about Frida Kahlo, and he quoted Pablo Neruda to Nursey -- _whatever_. Jack slammed the drawer shut, and exhaled loudly through his nose. 

“Guys, don’t be so damn creepy,” Lardo yelled back at them, as she wiped down Betsy and looked at Jack.

“Are we going to his next game?” Chowder asked. “We don’t have a game that day. We could all totally go and make a fun team outing. Cheer on Bitty’s new guy! Right?”

“We have practice,” Jack said then walked out of the kitchen.

Jack went to his room and slammed the door shut. His terrible mood was back, and it was really getting in the way of important things he had to do.

He walked over to his planner and pored through every page of the upcoming weeks. Was he missing something? Did he have a project due that he completely forgot about. No… everything seemed in order. He closed his planner and approached his window. 

Bitty and Rodrigo stood on the sidewalk as they continued talking. Rodrigo gesticulated wildly with his hands, while Bitty laughed and nodded in agreement with whatever it was Rodrigo was saying. They both stopped talking and looked at one another. Rodrigo then leaned in and said something else, to which Bitty nodded once again. 

Rodrigo smiled as Bitty gave him his phone and Rodrigo punched in what was presumably his number. He returned the phone and Bitty quickly typed a message. Rodrigo then pulled out his phone from his back pocket, read the message, laughed and gave Bitty a thumbs up. 

A thumbs up? Who gave thumbs up anymore? Rodrigo then squeezed Bitty’s forearm, smiled once again and walked away.

Bitty stood on the sidewalk and watched as Rodrigo made his way down the sidewalk and went inside his place, two doors down. He waved before he closed the door. Bitty waved back and walked back toward the Haus with a huge smile on his face.

Jack exhaled shakily, turned off the lamp on the night stand, and climbed into bed.

**+++**

The next morning, Jack woke up before his alarm went off. He got up to pee, yawned and stretched feeling as though he had wrestled with half-assed sleep all night. He needed a run to help clear his head and get his body going. 

There was nothing he loved more than to tackle his day with a run. He didn’t have to think, he didn’t have to act. It was all muscle memory and endorphins. He just let himself be loose and free during his morning runs. He always felt like a truer version of himself, and it was always a special time of day for Jack. 

As he walked to the bathroom, he heard Bitty cough from across the hall. After he was done peeing, Jack crossed the hallway and knocked on Bitty’s door.

“Bittle?”

“Just a second,” Bitty said softly. He opened the door, sleepy-faced and said, “Yeah?”

Jack smiled as he looked at Bitty’s adorably splayed cowlicks.

“Wanna go for a run?”

Bitty yawned, one eye shut, and then looked at Jack and smiled with a nod, “Gimme five minutes to finish waking up, and you’re on.”

Jack smiled and went back to his room. He brushed his teeth and threw on his running gear. Whatever mood he was in last night seemed to have finally lifted. He sat on the edge of his bed and tied his running shoes, anxious to hit the pavement with Bitty.

Maybe Bitty would want to head to Annie’s afterward for a little treat. Or, maybe they’d splurge and head to Jerry’s? It could be a pancake day. Or whoopie pies. Why not? Bitty loved their whoopie pies. He was always so excited whenever they’d go to Jerry’s brunch, and Jack loved watching how Bitty ate his first whoopie pie in layers. The second, he’d gobble up right away. 

“Okay! I’m ready,” Bitty called out from the hallway.

Jack jumped off his bed and ran out of his bedroom to catch up with Bitty.

They stretched on the porch and Bitty yawned the entire time, while Jack shook his head and smiled. 

“Bittle, it’s not that early,” Jack said as he leaned into his hip flexor stretch

“Says you. I know I should be used to your ridiculous hours, but I’m not. I’m not!”

“You’ll be fine, I promise. I got your back. Let’s go.”

Bitty smiled, and jumped off the porch to follow Jack.

They ran past the frat houses, through the East Quad, across the river and past Founders, and enjoyed the morning air.

“You’re super chipper today,” Bitty said.

“Yeah, I feel good.”

“Good enough to beat me this time?” Bitty said with a laugh.

“What do you mean _this time_?” Jack said with a smile.

Bitty turned, faced Jack, and ran backwards.

“Come on, old man. Keep up!”

“Bittle, I’m five years older than you,” Jack said as he quickened his pace.

“I know! It hardly seems fair to challenge you,” Bitty said as he waggled his eyebrows.

Jack laughed and ran even faster, then they both returned to their comfortable conversations which were the norm during their runs.

They discussed the various agent meetings Jack had coming up, the continuation of the great Phelps jam debate, and life after Samwell.

“It’s going to be a transition, no matter what, right? It has to feel good to me, though.”

“I think once you know, you just know,” Bitty said. “Like any good thing in life -- a pie fresh from the oven, a good song, falling in love…”

Jack looked at Bitty who stared off into the horizon with a wistful smile.

“So when you find your team, Jack, you’ll just know.”

He was going to miss talking to Bitty. Bitty, who always understood him, offered support without judgement. Who always seemed to be there for Jack, even when felt he didn’t deserve that support.

The two ran through the Lake Quad, the commons, the academic buildings, and were approaching Jerry’s when Jack slowed down. Jack smiled as he pictured Bitty happily digging into his whoopie pies. 

“Bittle, do you wanna stop at Jerry’s for breakfast?”

Bitty trotted to a halt. 

“Oh, uh… normally, I’d be all over that. You know how I love their whoopie pies, but um, I’m meeting Rodrigo for breakfast. He’s super busy this week, and wanted to take me out right away so we’re having breakfast together.”

Jack felt his stomach flip.

“First date, eh?”

Bitty blushed. “Yeah, I guess. I mean does dinner at the Haus count?”

“No,” Jack said quickly.

Bitty shot Jack a confused look. “Haha, yeah, I guess not. Well, I guess that’s what today is then -- the first date.”

“Where are you going?” Jack said and started to run again, without looking at Bitty.

“We’re going to Annie’s. You know, since we met there and all.”

Bitty quickened his pace to match Jack’s, who now ran absurdly fast. Jack just ran and ran, quads burning, breath shooting out quickly. Bitty kept up, but by the third block tapped Jack on the shoulder.

“Okay, I get it!” He yelped.

Jack skidded to an immediate stop. “What?” He asked looking alarmed.

“You’re not old, I take it back!” Bitty said with a laugh. “Lord, you showed me.”

Jack exhaled and shook his head, then said, “Yeah… guess I showed you.”

Bitty smiled and took off as he headed toward the Haus.

Jack stood there, breathing heavily, and he watched Bitty run ahead of him as the sun bounced off his golden hair. Bitty turned and waved, then ran on. That was when it hit him. And at that moment, Jack’s brain finally caught up with his heart.

He stood dumbfounded. Alone. He struggled to catch his breath and make sense of this newfound realization. He was in love with Bitty.

“Fuck me.”

**+++**

“Thanks for the run, Jack! I’m gonna jump in the shower. Don’t wanna offend with the BO on my first date,” Bitty said as he ran up the stairs. 

His long legs bounded up two steps at a time and poured out of his tiny running shorts.

Jack stood at the bottom of the stairs, for how long, he wasn’t sure. But when he finally snapped out of it, he hobbled over to the fridge, took out a protein shake and downed it in one go.

He was in love with Bitty. 

He was in love in Bitty.

 _How? When? What?_ He was in love with Bitty.

Jack stood propped up against the sink, until Shitty came tumbling into the kitchen.

“How now brown cow?” Shitty asked as he groggily walked toward the coffee machine. He pulled out a filter and shuffled to the fridge, he pulled out the coffee, scooped out the grounds, got water, and pressed start.

All the while, Jack hadn’t moved.

Shitty watched quietly, head on the counter, as the coffee brewed. He grabbed his _Maryland is for Lovers_ mug, poured himself a cup, took a careful sip, sighed then looked at Jack.

“And what, my sweet Canadian prince, is up with you? Who ran over your dog?”

Jack turned slowly to look at Shitty, opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. He closed his mouth, opened it again... and remained wordless.

Shitty took another long sip, raised his eyebrow, and didn’t break eye contact with Jack.

Jack looked at Shitty for another beat, then walked out the kitchen, and quietly went upstairs.

“Good chat!” Shitty called out as he headed to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Jack. I think he short-circuited. Next update on Friday or Saturday. Woo woo.


	3. Playoff Loss

“So have you always played soccer?” Bitty asked as he and Rodrigo made their way to Jerry’s.

“Pretty much. My Grandpa Emilio loved Salvador Reyes, and my mom grew up rooting for Chivas. She played AYSO back home, and also for the neighborhood Mexican youth teams in the park district. I was born into it, I guess,” Rodrigo said as he kicked a pebble along the sidewalk.

“Lord, that sounds like Coach. That’s my dad -- and it’s all about football with him. And my PopPop before him lived and breathed football as well.”

“American football, right?” Rodrigo said with a grin.

Bitty smiled, “As the son of a football coach I am physically unable to say ‘American Football.’ Try that back home and everyone will look at you funny.”

Rodrigo laughed and quickly added, “I’m just teasing.”

“It's like… what other kind of football is there? Oh! You mean, soccer.”

“Good old, soccer. If I called it soccer in Spanish back home, my family would be like what are you talking about? So do you follow soccer at all?”

Bitty blushed.

“Is that a no?”

“Uh… I know Jeremain Lens, Cristiano Ronaldo, and Olivier Giroud.”

Rodrigo shook his head and smiled, “Of course.”

Bitty covered his face with his hands and laughed, “I sound so shallow! I only know the hot players.” 

Rodrigo laughed and opened the door for Bitty as they arrived at Jerry’s, “I hope you don't mind coming here instead of Annie's. I wanted something a little quieter."

"Not at all."

"Good. After you.”

They were shown to a table for two and Rodrigo smirked and said, “Well, seeing that you only like hot soccer players, I guess I should be flattered. I hope you’re not just here because you only think I’m hot.”

Bitty’s eyes opened wide and he laughed, “Oh my. My, my, my…”

“I’ll have you know I’m also very smart,” Rodrigo said looking into his menu.

“Okay, I’m going to change the subject now that you’ve shamed me,” Bitty said smiling. “So where is back home?” 

“Chicago.”

“Far, but not too far, I guess. Do you miss it?”

“Sometimes. Like, a big city is still a big city in a lot of ways -- Boston and Providence aren’t a million miles away and have a lot of the same vibes, but I miss it. I miss taking the L everywhere, I miss the lake, I miss the size of it, and the food. Man, I miss the food. But then I find things here that make me happy, and make me miss it a little less. Then you meet people, the right people, and well...”

Bitty smiled, and shyly looked down at his menu. “So what are you going to get?”

“I think the whoopie pies and a side of bacon,” Rodrigo said. 

Bitty’s eyes shot up at Rodrigo, and he smiled.

“Coffee?” the waitress came by and asked.

“Yes, please,” Rodrigo said as he flipped over his mug.

“You?” she asked Bitty.

“Can I have a caramel latte?”

“Sure thing. Be right back,” she said.

“That sounds really good, actually,” Rodrigo said as he added cream and sugar to his coffee.

“You like sweet coffee drinks?”

“Yeah, I do. I try not to drink so many, but yeah. Can’t help it sometimes,” Rodrigo said with a small grin.

Bitty flashed him a bright smile.

Bitty had never really been a quiet person. He could easily talk to just about anyone, finding small things in common with everyone to chat about -- putting others at ease. But with Rodrigo, Bitty found he didn’t have to try very hard. Everything seemed easy and natural. They enjoyed the same types of things, they both loved to cook, they adored their grandmothers, were close with their mothers. Bitty saw that Rodrigo was kind and hardworking, and available.

Why shouldn't Bitty let himself have this and enjoy it? It’s not as if… well, he was single and also available.

**+++**

Jack had finally managed to peel himself off the kitchen sink and made his way upstairs to his room.

He threw himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling lost in a constant loop of _I’m in love with Bittle. I’m in love with Bittle._

Jack exhaled loudly, and decided to try it on for size. He whispered, "I love Bittle? Bittle. I... love him."

He then flung his forearms over his eyes, and kicked his feet up and down, causing all his pillows to bounce off the bed. He sat up and sighed, as he felt like a complete idiot for the mini tantrum he has just thrown.

Okay, there was really only one thing to do. Jack would sit there and analyze every aspect of this… _situation_. Think of it like a hockey game. What is the best approach, the best defense. What is the goal? Does he want to score? A celly with Bittle. That… well, shit. That would be nice. _Oh dear god._

He leaned over, grabbed one of his pillows, brought it to his face and screamed into it. 

**+++**

By 8:30, Bitty and Rodrigo were walking back to the Haus, and Rodrigo was absolutely smitten.

“I said it on my Twitter, one sucky thing about being a college athlete is that you have no time for extracurriculars. I’d love to be a part of the Samwell Baking Club, but I’m not that organized. How you do everything you do, is beyond me.”

Rodrigo smiled and shrugged modestly. “I just want to be something good for this world. I know that sounds cheesy as hell, but it’s true.”

Bitty stopped and turned to look at Rodrigo. He was only about two inches taller than Bitty, so it was nice not to have to crane his neck to get eye contact.

“I think that’s really sweet and genuine,” Bitty said softly. “Not cheesy at all.”

Rodrigo smiled and then, in a bold move, took Bitty’s hand. Bitty glanced down and realized what Rodrigo was doing and let his fingers intertwine with Rodrigo’s. 

The two then continued walking. When they reached the porch of the Haus, Rodrigo stood in front of Bitty.

“Thanks for having breakfast with me.”

“Thanks for inviting me.”

“So obviously, I’d love to see you again, Eric. I have a couple games this week, and practice, and a paper due, but next week I’m not as stretched thin. Would you like to go out with me Saturday?”

Bitty nodded. “Yes, I’d like that very much.”

“Whatever you’d like to do, we can totally do. We can cook together, or maybe go see a movie.” Rodrigo looked down at their hands, still together, “Hold hands…”

Bitty grinned. “All of the above?”

“Sounds like a plan. We’ll sort it out,” he said with a wink.

“Maybe I can come to one of your games. I have to double-check our schedule, but I’m pretty sure we’re open during one of them. I know the guys would love to go, too.”

“Great! That would be awesome.”

The two stared at each other for bit, and then Bitty turned to look toward the Haus to find Shitty, Ransom and Holster as they waved and watched from the window.

“Good lord, these morons.”

Rodrigo laughed and waved in return.

“Well, have a good day today and I’ll see you?”

Bitty nodded with a smile, and then Rodrigo leaned in and gave Bitty the smallest kiss on the cheek. The guys banged on the window and applauded.

“Bye, Eric.”

Bitty touched his cheek and smiled. “Bye!”

He then marched into the Haus to give his motley crew a piece of his mind.

Jack heard the front door slam, and he sat up. Bitty was back. He opened his bedroom door and quietly walked toward the top of the stairs.

“You three ought to be ashamed of yourselves. Lord, the first REAL date I’ve had in forever-- because, so help me, Winter Screw shoe barfer does not count -- and y’all are acting the fools.”

He pointed at all three of them and said, “Don’t think for one hot minute I won’t ban you from getting any pie.”

Shitty, Ransom, and Holster exchanged concerned looks.

“Bitty! Bitty, my love and sunshine. Don’t even play like that!” Shitty said. “You know we’re just excited for you.”

“He seems nice, Bitty. Better than anyone we could have picked,” Ransom said.

“Absolutely!” Holster added.

Jack leaned in a bit closer.

Bitty’s harsh expression faded and his frown burst into a smile. “He is! He is soooo nice! Oh my god, I mean, a couple times, I was sitting there thinking, ‘Is he for real?’ But he is. And he likes me. He likes _me_!”

Shitty walked up to Bitty and took him by the hand, “Well fuck, Bitty. Why wouldn’t he? You’re one of the best. Don’t even tell me you don’t fucking know that -- you’re gonna break my heart if that’s what you think.”

Bitty blushed. “I… I don’t know about that.”

“Bitty, dude. _He’s_ the lucky one. Do you know how many dudes actually asked us about you, but none of them were good enough for you,” said Ransom.

“Yeah, we had to shut it down so many times,” said Holster.

Bitty smiled. “Well you sure know how to make a guy feel like a million bucks.”

“You gonna see him again?” Ransom asked.

“Yep. On Saturday -- but I was thinking we could maybe go to one of his games, too?”

Jack furrowed his brow.

“Abso-fucking-lutely!” Shitty yelled.

“Okay, well now I have to get ready for class. Wow! Is this it? Could he actually be my first official boyfriend?” Bitty asked as he beamed.

Ransom and Holster hugged one another and pretended to wipe each other’s tears, as Holster said, “It seems like just yesterday when we hooked you up with that rugby dude. And now look at you. Our baby is all grown up!”

“And gonna get some!” Ransom added. 

Jack hands gripped the railing tightly.

Bitty laughed and rolled his eyes, “On that note. I’m heading upstairs.”

Jack quickly walked back to his room, as Bitty ran up the stairs. When he heard Bitty opening his door, he pretended to come out of his room.

“Oh, Bittle. You’re back,” Jack said nonchalantly.

“Hey, Jack!” Bitty said with a bright smile.

“So, euh… how was breakfast?”

“Soooo nice.”

“That’s, euh, nice,” Jack said, still holding onto his doorknob.

“Yeah, he’s really such a sweet guy. Yesterday, I’m sitting around completely oblivious that the next day I’d actually be on a date -- with someone so sweet and cute. Lord! What a difference a day makes.”

Jack stared at Bitty, “Haha. Yeah… totally.”

“Why haven’t you showered yet? You have class in 30 minutes,” Bitty said as he gave Jack a quick once over.

“I… was just about to?”

“Well, chop-chop, mister. I have to get myself together for class, too, so see ya, Jack! Have a great morning!”

And with that Bitty went inside his room and closed the door. Jack could hear the horns blare as the intro to _Crazy in Love_ blasted from the other side.

Jack sighed and went back to his room. If he were to approach this as if it were a hockey game, then he had the feeling he just experienced the equivalent of a playoff loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey! I got the update done a day early. Woo-woo. I have my friends yelling at me for making Rodrigo too lovable and nice. Sorry! But, I mean, doesn't Bitty deserve some nice-nice? I say yes.
> 
> Oh, hai, soccer dudes:  
> [Jeremain Lens](https://cdn.vox-cdn.com/uploads/chorus_asset/file/7793357/622772344.jpg)  
> [Cristiano Ronaldo](http://gazettereview.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/cristiano-ronaldo.jpg)  
> [Olivier Giroud](http://theyellowcap.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/giroud_11.jpg)
> 
> Bitty knows what's what.


	4. The Courting of Eric R. Bittle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In today's episode of, "Oh, Jack!"...

Jack sat in his _Cultures of World War I_ class and zoned out, missing the majority of the lecture. On his notebook, he created a list of pros and cons which he titled _The Bittle Situation_. 

The Con side listed things like: can’t have a boyfriend in the NHL!!!, could end up across the U.S., busy?, hiding is difficult, not fair to Bittle, Haus fines!, WAGs!, Bittle is still in school, leaving Haus, teammates?, and graduation.

“Mr. Zimmermann, would you agree with that assessment?” Professor Chang asked as he stood in the middle of the room.

Jack looked up, his list and train of thought interrupted, and replied, “Yes, many thought The Treaty of Versailles was an instrument of revenge used primarily by France and Great Britain.”

Professor Chang nodded and walked back to the lectern and continued to speak.

Jack shrugged and returned to his list and stared at the Pro column. He thought long and hard, and in the end simply wrote _Bittle_.

**+++**

As he walked back to the Haus later that afternoon, Jack realized he needed a plan of attack of some sort. Not that he would attack Bittle, but he just needed to follow some… plays? He was doing this. He was going to try to woo Bittle. What that meant exactly, he wasn’t sure -- nor was he sure of the consequences. But for a chance to be with Bittle, he was willing to find out.

He pulled out his notebook and wrote: _Step One. Court Bittle._ He then paused and looked at the words, mocking him.

“What am I trying to do? What am I trying to say?” Jacked asked himself outloud.

“Got me, Jack.”

Jack startled out of his thoughts and looked up to see Bitty sitting on the steps of the Haus, drinking some coffee.

“Hey, Bitty--le. Bittle. Bittle. Uh, Eric. Bittle.”

“Working on a paper or something? Cause if that’s the case, you have a perfectly good desk upstairs,” Bitty said as he stood up and walked with Jack toward the front door.

“Or something,” Jack replied as he quickly shoved his notebook back into his bag. “What are you doing out here?”

“Just enjoying the afternoon. Drinking my coffee, watching the soccer team head off to practice,” he said waggling his eyebrows.

Jack stiffened and walked through the door. “Oh… ha.” 

“Nothing like seeing a cute group of boys run down the sidewalk, and having the cutest one actually wave at you. Lord.”

“Right.”

“Well, just picture it with a group of girls, Jack. Then you’ll get what I mean,” Bitty said and tossed his bag on floor as they entered the Haus.

Jack stopped in his tracks and watched Bitty go into the kitchen. Two things occurred to Jack. One, Bitty thought he was straight, and two, Bitty clearly liked Rodrigo. _Tabarnak._ What if Bitty didn’t even like Jack? What if Bitty didn’t even think of him in that way. Why would he? Why should he?

For starters, he saw Jack as his straight teammate. Just one of the brahs! And Jack had been such an asshole to him his frog year. Sure, they were friends now -- and it seemed like Bitty enjoyed his company, but… Jack started to feel a knot form in his stomach.

He sighed and went upstairs to his room. 

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself and closed the door behind him.

“What’s up with you?” Shitty asked as he lounged in his underwear, in Jack’s bed, reading a copy of _The Awakening_.

“Shits, please tell me you’ve been wearing underwear the entire time you’ve been in my damn bed.”

“Of course, Jacko. Today is an underwear day. Don’t you know my schedule by now? So, are you going to tell me what’s got you in a funkity funk?”

Jack sighed and plopped onto his bed next to Shitty. Shitty leaned over and patted Jack’s forehead. 

“There, there, you big Canadian moose. Now tell Uncle Shitty what’s got you down.”

Jack sighed. He’d been sighing a shitload the last couple of days, and he was getting tired of it quite frankly.

“I can’t talk about it... just yet,” he said.

“Does this have to do with matters of the heart, Jackabelle?”

Jack sighed again.

“I see. Well, when you’re good and ready, I’ll be here.”

Jack put his head on Shitty’s shoulder, and closed his eyes. 

“Thanks, Shits.”

“Absofuckinglutely. Now, let’s get ready for practice.”

**+++**

Jack was glad to have the distraction of practice that afternoon. Faber was the one place he could just _be_ hockey and nothing else. Being in Hockey Robot Mode almost felt like second nature. It felt good. It felt right. It gave him something to focus on rather than the Bittle Situation -- and all was going well, until Bitty made the most perfect assist. 

Jack had exited Hockey Robot Mode just long enough to see and appreciate it. He smiled, then immediately returned to their practice game as the swish, swish, swish of his blades on the ice got him back into the groove.

It really was gorgeous, though. Damn it.

While they were in the locker room, Jack thought this would be the perfect opportunity to say something to Bitty. He was the captain, after all, so there wouldn’t be anything unusual about it -- even though Jack could add a checkmark to it in the courting of Bitty.

While Jack showered, he gave it some thought. Would he go with, “Bits, you’ve grown so much as a player! Keep going at it.”

Or maybe, “That play was a beaut, Bitty!” 

Would, “You’re a great asset to my line, and the team,” be too forward?

Jack toweled himself off, and got dressed. He head over to a bench to put his socks and gym shoes on.

At that moment, Bitty walked by, fresh from the shower with a towel slung low on his hips. Jack could smell his soap, and practically feel the warmth as it radiated off his body.

Jack’s thoughts instantly disintegrated as Bitty sat on the bench next to Jack. Jack fumbled with his sock, tried to look casual; tried not to stare at Bitty’s damp chest, at the way his wet hair curled against his forehead, and the droplets that ran down his neck and the slope of his back, and _Crisse_ …

Wait? What was he going to say again?

That every moment they are near each other, Jack just wants to reach out and pull Bitty into his body? That he wonders what Bitty tastes like first thing in the morning when the vestiges of sleep still cling to his beautiful face? That he wants to spend an entire day in bed with him feeding him pie, and plying him with soft wet kisses? That he can only imagine what the sounds of Bitty’s quiet laughter and sighs in his ear must sound like.

Bitty ran his fingers through his wet hair, and closed his eyes in the process.

At that point, all Jack could come up with was, "Nice pass, Bittle."

"Oh. Thanks, Jack," Bitty said looking over at him. Jack nodded mutely, rose from the bench, and quickly made a beeline to the exit, carrying his gym shoes and one sock in his arms.

**+++**

A few days passed, and Rodrigo and Bitty were texting constantly much to Jack’s chagrin. Bitty sat at the kitchen table and attempted to study while he texted Rodrigo, when Jack approached him.

“Hey, Bittle.”

Bitty smiled into his phone and chuckled. 

“Hey, Jack. Come and see this cat video Rodrigo just sent me. Look! Cats and bunnies raised together, and the kittens are hopping. I die!”

Bitty shoved the phone in front of Jack, and Jack stared at Bitty rather than the phone.

“Uh. yeah. That’s, ah, cute.”

“Isn’t it?” Bitty said as he quickly typed a response to Rodrigo.

“I’m heading to Founders for a book I need. Want to go with me, and we can do a small study session there?”

“What, you think I’m not making progress here?” Bitty said with a wink.

Jack smirked and raised an eyebrow in response.

“Okay, fine! You’re right. You’re totally right. Let me grab my bag, pack up and we’ll go.”

“Great,” Jack said with a smile. Jack had been itching to spend one-on-one time together, so he was looking forward to this.

“Do you want to stop for some coffee, first?” Jack asked as they walked down the street.

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann, when do I ever not want coffee?”

“I know. Without your caffeine, you’re not a Southern gentleman,” Jack said as he laughed and quoted one of Bitty’s Tweets back at him.

Bitty looked over at Jack as surprised danced across his face.

Jack quickly added, “I think you single handedly keep Annie’s in business, Bittle.”

“Just doing my part to help the local economy,” Bitty said as he jumped on a bench and walked across it.

Jack watched Bitty and fuck was he cute. Just jumping on and off a bench like a little sprite -- full of magic and cuteness. Jack frowned at himself. The fuck kind of thinking was that? Since when did Jack think that way? Since when did Jack refer to anything as cute? He shook his head and followed behind Bitty’s chatter.

“So then Holster and Ransom just sat on me. They just flat out sat on me! Back me up here, you grew up an only child, too. This isn't normal behavior, right? This is _still_ very new to me!”

Jack smiled all the way to Annie’s as he took in all of Bitty’s energy.

“Two pumpkin spice lattes, please,” Jack said at the counter.

Bitty’s eyebrows flew up. “Who are you and what have you done with Jack Zimmermann?”

Jack smiled and put a couple bills in the tip jar.

“Just felt like trying something new, so quit your chirping, Bittle.”

“Will wonders never cease?” Bitty said as he playfully shoved Jack.

They arrived at Founders and Jack picked a table close to the back of the library. He plopped his backpack down and waited to see which chair Bitty would pick. When Bitty pulled out a chair, Jack chose the one next to his rather than across.

“I’m going to see about this book, and I’ll be right back. So you better be ready to study, Bittle.”

Bitty gave Jack a mock salute, and smiled brightly at Jack. He then pulled out his phone. 

Jack smiled as he walked to the circulation desk and thought that maybe, just maybe, Bitty was interested in him as well. 

Sure, he was sort of seeing what’s-his-face, but that was still so new, and they'd only gone out on one date. ONE. Besides, Jack had been there first. Does seniority count in a situation like this? What are the dating and courtship bylaws? He made a mental note to possibly ask Shitty or Lardo later.

They were an hour into their studying -- which if Jack were being honest was more a chirp/flirt session -- as Bitty tried to memorize the principles of biological adaptation, when Jack heard a voice say, “Is this seat taken?”

They both looked up and Rodrigo stood in front of them, backpack in hand, wide smile on his face.

“Rodrigo! You came!” Bitty said with glee.

Jack gripped his pencil tightly, and for a moment there though he might actually snap it in half.

“Well, you texted me you were here and I was planning on studying today anyway. Hey, Jack,” Rodrigo said as he pulled out the chair on the other side of Bitty.

“Hey,” Jack said flatly.

“I didn’t think I was going to see you until your game,” Bitty said as he smacked Rodrigo’s hand gently with his highlighter.

“I didn’t want to wait that long,” he said confidently. “So, here I am.”

Jack used every ounce of strength he had not to roll his eyes. Instead, he glared at his open book and focused. The next few minutes, Jack went from feeling like the king of the world to feeling like the wheeliest third wheel that ever wheeled.

“ _Tu mangi, lui mangia, noi mangiamo, voi mangiate_ …” Rodrigo said softly as he conjugated verbs in Italian.

“You make it sound so effortless,” said Bitty with a moony-eyed smile.

Before he could stop himself, Jack -- for no explicable reason -- jumped in, in French, “ _Je mange, tu manges, il mange, nous mangeons, vous mangez…_ ”

Rodrigo and Bitty looked at Jack, who in turn blushed. 

“Look at you, hot dogging,” Bitty finally said, then added, “But you grew up speaking French, so it hardly counts.” 

Rodrigo laughed softly, and Jack found himself frowning once again.

“And this is making me want some mango, to be honest!” Bitty said with laughter.

“In Jack’s defense, all Romance languages are super similar so honestly, it wasn’t that hard to pick up Italian,” Rodrigo said.

“Well, regardless,” Bitty said, “Color me impressed.”

“Could you two just keep it down a bit?” Jack asked rather loudly.

Bitty stared at Jack for a beat then said, “Sheesh. Sorry, captain!”

Rodrigo added apologetically, “Sorry, Jack.”

“Don’t mind him, Rodrigo. Jack’s general rules of conduct while studying are don’t talk to anyone, don’t make eye contact, and never feel guilty.”

Jack got up from his seat. “I should get going.”

“No, Jack. I was just chirping you! You don’t have to go,” Bitty said quickly.

Rodrigo got up, “No, man. I should go. You two had your plans and I pretty much crashed them.”

Jack looked at Rodrigo and shrugged. “No, that’s okay. You two… you two go ahead and study together. Bittle, I’ll see you at the Haus.”

Bitty frowned, “Oh… okay. If you really want to go.”

“Bye, Jack,” Rodrigo said as Jack shoved his book in his bag.

“Yeah, sure. Later, you two.” 

He made his way out of Founders and turned back to look at Bitty one more time before he was completely out of visual range.

Rodrigo whispered something in Bitty’s ear, and Bitty threw his head back and laughed.

Jack was beginning to think he preferred it when he was a happy imbecile, blissfully unaware of his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recycled a ficlet I wrote earlier this year and added it here, because it just fit perfectly.


	5. The Big Match Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL! I think I should just rename this fic _Oh, Jack!_ because the amount of comments I'm getting that start with, "Oh, Jack!" is pretty hilarious.  <333 
> 
> Jack gets a little bit catty here, but can you blame him? Also, Lardo is perfection as always.

**Jack:** I think I saw Fred walking through the commons today.

 **Bitty:** Fred? No sir. I’m pretty sure you mean Ralph.

 **Jack:** FRED was dragging a comforter down the street. He had it in his bill. He also had tiny tears in his eyes.

 **Bitty:** LOL! You weirdo.

 **Jack:** You awake?

 **Bitty:** Uh, clearly. Unless I’m waaaay more talented with my texting than I knew.

 **Jack:** Haha. No, I meant, are you awake enough to get out of bed? Let’s go downstairs and have some tea. 

**Bitty:** Jack, it’s 2:00 a.m.

 **Jack:** What’s your point?

 **Bitty:** Tired. Sleepy.

 **Jack:** Guess I’m tired too?

 **Bitty:** You just want me to make the tea. I see through your ruse. 

**Jack:** Guess you found me out. ;)

 **Jack:** So, I was wondering

 **Bitty:** ???

 **Bitty:** ??????

 **Jack:** Never mind. 

**Bitty:** Go to sleep, Jack.

 **Jack:** Good night, Bittle. Say goodnight to your rabbit for me. :)

 **Bitty:** JACK! 

**Jack:** Heh. Good night, Bittle.

 **Bitty:** Night.  <3

**+++**

That Friday night, the entire gang headed to Barcenas Field to see the Samwell Suns go up against the Colgate Raiders.

Jack had no interest in going, but Shitty wouldn’t stop flicking his nose until he agreed. 

_“It’ll be a blast.”_

_“No.”_

_“Why not? You got a date?”_

_“Shits.”_

_“With a hockey puck?”_

_“Leave me alone, Shits.”_

_“I won’t and now I shall boop your nose until you fucking relent.”_

_“Damn it, Shitty.”_

And so Jack agreed. He also realized this would be a great opportunity to show Bitty what a good and supportive friend he was. He would cheer for his new… _friend_ , and would high five Bitty. Give him a celebratory hug. And, if the team happened to lose, well that would just be a bonus.

They made their way to their seats which were not far from one of the nets. Rodrigo knew the boys were going to that game, so he kept an eye out for them as he entered the field. 

“There he is, Bitty!” Lardo said as she pointed at Rodrigo who stood out from his ten teammates, in his white jersey. He immediately saw them and waved.

Jack watched as Rodrigo jumped up and down, stretched a bit going into a deep lunge, and talked to one of the defense men on his team. He had good legs, he’ll give him that. Jack supposed he had a good smile as well, because he was smiling at Bitty, _again_. Whatever. Shouldn’t he be paying attention to the game? You need your head in the game, even if the game hasn’t started yet. Pay attention to your surroundings, _Rodrigo_. Always pay attention and be aware.

“So is that a yes or no?”

“What?” Jack said as he looked over at Lardo.

“Dude, I asked you if you wanted a Gatorade. Like three times.”

“Oh, sure.”

“What flavor?”

“Yellow, please.”

Lardo handed Jack a bottle, and watched him with a quirked eyebrow.

Dex leaned over and whispered to Holster and Ransom, “Those Chads over there saw us and threw major shade muttering something about the damn hockey team being everywhere.”

“Chill, dudes,” Nursey called out in the direction of one of the Chads, who in turn rolled his eyes.

“Real mature,” Dex yelled out at them. “Fucking LAX bros.”

“You know, I have no idea why we get such a bad rap. We’re a perfectly pleasant group of young people,” Bitty said haughtily.

Just then, Shitty whipped out a bullhorn from his bag and shouted, “Kick their ass, number 12!”

The ref turned to look at Shitty and gave him a stern shake of the head, as everyone laughed.

“Who wants nachos?” Chowder asked.

Ransom and Holster raised their hands, and jumped up and down in their seats.

“Be sure to get me some too,” Chowder added with a smirk which caused the rest of the group to cackle with laughter.

“Well done!” Bitty said as he laughed. 

Jack smiled and watched Bitty as he high-fived Chowder.

The stadium speakers began to play M.I.A. and Lardo and Bitty both squealed as they recognized the song. Jack felt that he could watch Bitty interact with everyone in the Haus all day. He was just so bubbly and sweet -- and then the thought instantly died as Jack saw Bitty shake his perfectly shaped little ass while he shimmied to the music with Lardo.

“Live fast, die young. Bad girls do it well! Live fast, die young. Bad girls do it well!” Bitty sang as he swayed his hips, and thrust forward.

“My chain hits my chest when I'm bangin' on the dashboard. My chain hits my chest, when I'm bangin' on the radio,” Lardo added as she gripped Bitty’s hips with one hand and smacked his backside with the other.

Jack’s eyes grew as the two continued to sing and dance. He chugged his Gatorade and focused on the field.

**+**

The game was fast-paced with nonstop energy. While Jack was never much one for soccer, he was loath to admit that it reminded him of hockey – just a teeny bit. Rodrigo stopped each ball, tossing it back to various midfield and defense guys.

“Didn’t I say he was beast?” Ransom called out.

“Bitty, your guy is on fire!” Nursey yelled.

Rodrigo moved fluidly through the 90-minute game. He stopped another potential goal once again and punted the ball far right where a teammate was open and easily scored. The crowd roared and Rodrigo smiled as a nearby teammate slapped him on the back.

One of the Raiders pulled a sneaky move, causing one of the Sun’s defenders to trip and fall. 

“Is that a foul?” Bitty asked.

Jack replied, “The common rule of thumb is if it looks like a foul, it probably is.”

Then the referee blew the whistle to signal the end of the first half.

“Okay, I’m officially ashamed that I haven’t gone to a single soccer match till right now. This is so much fun!” Bitty called out. “Isn’t it, Jack?”

“It certainly has various cardiovascular benefits.”

“You and your one-track mind,” Bitty said as he playfully smacked Jack on the chest. “It’s a miracle you can think of anything else when you have hockey and fitness in your head most of the time.”

Jack’s eyes swept across Bitty’s face, “I… do think of other things, you know.”

He momentarily locked eyes with Bitty, and could have sworn he heard Bitty’s breath hitch. Then Bitty bit his lip and quickly looked to the ground. Jack felt his cheeks burn as he took another sip of his drink. Could that have been something? A spark of hope? A sign?

The score was 2-2 at the start of the second half. When the players trotted back out to the field, the gang cheered loudly and created a mini wave. Jack reluctantly participated but smiled broadly at Bitty while he did it, which caused Bitty to smile in return.

And so the game continued, with the Suns being on point and playing defensively and Rodrigo being there for every single ball. 

When the ref blew his whistle which signaled the end of the game, Rodrigo jumped up and threw his gloves in the air. They won 3-2. Rodrigo looked over at Bitty and pointed at him then winked. People in the stands cheered and hollered, and all Jack wanted to do was leave right then and there.

After the game, Rodrigo ran over to Bitty and the gang. 

“Rodrigo! That was such an exciting game!” Bitty said.

Rodrigo smiled, “Every block was just for you, Eric. I told the guys that you were coming to watch, and I didn’t want to look like a jackass in front of you all.”

“Brah, when you punted the ball to number 7 and he just -- boom! -- got right in, that was a total fucking beaut!” Shitty said.

“Thanks, man,” Rodrigo said. “So do you have plans right now? Because, the team wants to go get tacos at Los Barcos. Wanna come with?”

Ransom and Holster high fived one another, “ _Tacos al pastor_!”

“Anyone else?” Bitty asked.

Shitty and Lardo nodded. “Yeah, I could eat,” she said as Shitty pumped his fist into the air. 

Jack remained silent and continued to walk with the group.

“Rodrigo, what is a ghost’s favorite soccer position?” Chowder asked.

“Um… not sure, Chowder. What?”

“A ghoul keeper!”

Bitty laughed, and shook his head as Chowder continued.

“Okay, what kind of tea do soccer players drink?”

“I like a good chamomile,” Rodrigo replied with a smirk.

Chowder laughed and said, “No! They drink penal-tea.”

“Boooo!” Ransom and Holster yelled, flashing a thumbs down.

“Well then, which soccer player has the biggest cleats?”

Rodrigo laughed and said, “The one with the biggest feet!”

Everyone cackled and Chowder gave Rodrigo a fist bump, then Jack asked dryly out of nowhere, in an very unJack-like move, “And just how big are your cleats, Rodrigo?” 

Bitty whipped his head around to turn and look at Jack with mouth agape. Everyone’s laughter stopped and they all looked at Jack.

Rodrigo frowned, then saw the flash of anger in Jack’s eyes and did something that was equally unRodrigo-like, “I fill out my cleats just fine, Jack. I fill them out and then some.”

Lardo spoke up, “You know what? I just remembered I have to finish something at Kotters. Jack, you promised to help.”

Jack looked at Lardo’s expression, then nodded. “Yeah, I -- let’s go do the thing.”

**+**

Lardo and Jack walked toward the Haus quietly, until Lardo finally broke the silence. 

“So, you wanna tell me how long you’ve been in love with Bitty?” Lardo asked.

Jack stopped and looked at Lardo. 

“I... I don’t know what you mean.”

“Jack.” 

Jack looked at Lardo, ready to protest, and his resolve crumbled.

“Look, you might be able to hide your feelings from those knuckleheads but I see all and know all, Zimmermann. Dude. You’re so fucking transparent.”

“God, Lards. I just…” Jack looked at Lardo, and his face dropped.

“Jesus, come here you big lug,” she said as she pulled him into a hug. He exhaled loudly and rested his chin on top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bad Girls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uYs0gJD-LE) by M.I.A. I love this damn song.
> 
> [Tacos al pastor](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Al_pastor) are my favorite tacos. 
> 
> Thanks for all your comments and encouragement. Your kudos are like cellies to my soul. Your comments are hatties. <3


	6. Pizza and Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack opens up to Lardo, and in his own small way, to Bitty as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slammed at work this week, so it's a short chapter but I wanted to post something. :)

Jack woke up with Lardo curled up against him. The Haus felt quiet save for the _drip drip drip_ of the bathroom faucet in Jack and Shitty’s bathroom. Lardo had fallen asleep in Jack’s bed after a night of pizza and watching _The Nanny_.

Jack ran his fingers across the side of Lardo’s shaved head. The buzzed hair felt good, and he brushed his knuckles against it too. He smiled as she slept soundly. Jack was so thankful to have a friend like her.

_“Jesus, come here you big lug,” Lardo said as she pulled Jack into a hug. He exhaled loudly and rested his chin on top of her head._

_“Am I that obvious?” Jack muttered into Lardo’s head._

_“Nah, I’m just smarter than the average bear. So, are you going to tell him?”_

_Jack shrugged. He released Lardo from the hug and looked at her._

_“I was thinking about it -- but he looks happy with what’s-his-face, and he wouldn’t have to hide with what’s-his-face which is something I can’t give him… just now,” Jack said quietly._

_She frowned._

_“Okay, here’s what we need. We need food and good bad TV. Come on, let’s go to the Haus and you can tell me all about it.”_

_“I feel like such an ass,” Jack said as they began to walk. “I don’t even know if he likes me. He thinks I’m straight, Lards.”_

_“Can you blame him? Hell, I wasn’t sure myself until just a bit ago. Come on, let’s stop at Pizza Nova. Sausage and black olives sound good?”_

_“Can we get ham and pineapple?” Jack asked sounding exhausted._

_“Sure, when I’m dead.”_

_“Sausage and black olives sounds good.”_

_“Oh, and Jack?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“You’re too pretty to be petty. He has a name, and it isn’t what’s-his-face,” Lardo said sternly._

_“I guess.”_

Lardo stretched, her eyes still closed and said, “Get your paws off my head, Zimmermann. I’m not your personal petting zoo.”

“ _Crisse_ , what a ray of sunshine.”

“Pssh! As if. I don’t think anyone’s ever called me that… ever,” she said as she sat up. She looked up at Jack. “So, how you feeling this morning?”

Jack had confided in Lardo last night and opened up about a lot of things: his sexuality, his past with Kent, his hockey fears, and what it all meant to him in the greater scheme of things.

Jack shrugged and sunk into his pillow. “Still like an idiot. I think what’s-his--- I mean, Rodrigo, knows about my feelings…”

“Well, yeah. Dude, you basically asked him how big his ding dong was. That’s like a classic moron alpha male move, right there.”

Jack blushed.

“And you, my friend, are not a douchebag wannabe alpha male. So don’t act like one.”

Jack nodded. “Do you think Bitty got mad?”

“I think Bitty didn’t know what to think, but I’m sure he’s forgotten it. Do you wanna know what I think about the Bittle Situation?”

“Of course.”

“I think that you need to think long and hard as to what it is exactly you want from Bitty -- if Bitty is even contemplating anything with you, that is.”

Jack looked at Lardo and shrugged as she continued.

“He has no idea you feel anything other than friendship for him. None. He just started seeing Rodrigo and it’s not like they’re engaged or anything but if you want to try something with Bitty, and then decide you can’t go through with it and break them up in the process, I’m gonna tell you right now that I will not hesitate to kick your ass. Got it?”

“Got it."

“Good. Now, lemme brush my teeth and freshen up here. If your rank ass morning breath is anything to go by, I need my toothbrush yesterday. Is it still under the sink?”

Jack laughed, “Yeah, it’s still there.”

Lardo gave him a thumbs up and hopped off the bed. 

“Think about it, Jack. And don’t worry, I won't tell anyone you’re head over heels in love until you’re ready.”

Lardo was right. Jack had a lot to think about. 

**+**

Jack and Lardo walked downstairs to find Bitty and Shitty having some coffee in the kitchen.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” Shitty said. “You missed some awesome tacos last night, brah and little brah.”

“How was the rest of y’all’s evening?” Bitty asked nonchalantly.

“Fine. Just came back, had some pizza and binge watched _The Nanny_ ,” Lardo replied as she reached for a mug from the cupboard.

“I thought you two were going to Kotter to work on a project?” Bitty asked as he put his coffee down, while Jack blanched.

“We felt lazy and ended up coming back here instead,” Lardo added smoothly.

“Oh,” Bitty said as he looked at Jack. “Who wants pancakes?”

Everyone raised their hands. 

Jack walked over to Bitty, “Do you want help?”

Bitty smiled, “Sure. Go get the milk, eggs, and butter.”

They worked tandemly as they prepared the batter. Jack had helped Bitty enough times that he knew the routine.

Bitty began to him a Sia tune Jack had heard before, as he combined the dry ingredients, and Jack hummed along with him while he added the baking powder.

They hit a high note, and Jack hummed right through it making Bitty smile and nod and he added the milk.

“Good pitch, Jack,” he said with a bright smile.

Jack took out the griddle and put it on Betsy, sprayed it with cooking spray then turned on the burners.

After a while, the aroma of cooking pancakes drew Ransom and Holster out of their hovel. Sleepy-faced and yawning, they both did a happy dance as they entered the kitchen.

Bitty grabbed the spatula and smiled at Jack as he took a pancake and flipped it then caught it again. He passed the spatula over to Jack who did the same thing. 

Bitty chuckled and hip checked Jack.

“Plates?” Bitty asked.

Jack nodded, completely content in this moment of domesticity between the two. He put Lardo’s plate in front of her, and caught her expression -- eyebrow quirked and smiling into her cup of coffee.

Jack felt a blush bloom on his face as he cleared his throat and put a plate down in front of oblivious Shitty.

“Smells good, Bittster!” Shitty called out.

“Thanks!” Bitty said as he placed a platter of pancakes in the middle of the table. The Haus then began to enjoy a quiet breakfast together.

“Got any plans for today, Bittle?” Jack as hesitantly.

“Can you pass the syrup?” Shitty asked as he interrupted.

“Sure thing, Shitty,” Bitty replied.

“Stellar pancakes, Bitty,” Holster called out as he shoveled in another forkful.

“Well Jack helped, too.”

“Thanks, Jack!” Everyone replied in unison.

“So… plans? For today?” Jack asked again.

“Mmm, yes! Rodrigo and I are going out to dinner tonight.”

“Woooo Bits, get some!” Ransom called out.

“Oh,” Jack said quietly.

Bitty blushed and waved a hand at a Ransom, “You hush! A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”

Everyone laughed as Jack looked down at his pancakes while Lardo threw a quick look his way.

“So, Bitty, does that mean you got to feel that sweet goalie ass last night?” Shitty asked.

“Mr. Knight! Like I said, a gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell… but seeing that there’s nothing to tell, I guess there’s no harm.”

“You didn’t kiss him yet?” Lardo asked.

Bitty shook his head, “No, we haven’t had the chance. Breakfast was our first date and it’s not like we were gonna lock lips last night with all of y’all there hanging around.”

“He seems nice,” Jack said as he looked at Bitty.

“Oh… thanks, Jack. I appreciate that.”

The two stared at one another for a beat and then Jack broke the connection.

“You two are on dish duty,” Jack said as he pointed at Ransom and Holster who gave a hearty middle finger in return.

“Yes, Captain!”

Jack laughed and got up. He then looked at Bitty once again, and said sweetly, “Thanks for the pancakes, Bits.”

Bitty looked at Jack, wide-eyed, after Jack called him Bits. 

“You’re welcome, honey,” he said practically in a whisper.

Jack smiled softly and walked out of the kitchen.


	7. The End of the Reading Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Remember this story? I'm still super busy but really wanted to get this out. A two chapter update. This chapter is super tropey -- but I have no regrets. The entire thing takes place on the reading room as Jack tries to amp up his flirting. I also realized this has definitely turned into a slow burn.

This is how it happened. Bitty was out in the reading room, enjoying the last bits of glorious sun at the day’s end as he worked on a class assignment, when one JLZ spotted him there… and he couldn’t help but climb out to join him.

Now, everyone knew that if you were out on the reading room, you had to prop the window open with the 12” wooden Samwell Student Union ruler Johnson obtained his freshmen year. Otherwise, the window had the potential to slam shut and get stuck. Life’s a fickle thing and the Haus windows followed that train of thought.

So, while Ransom, Holster, Shitty and Lardo – along with everyone else on the damn block – were at the quad for an outdoor screening of _Motel Hell_ , (“Brah! They make sausage out of people. People they keep in the ground! Meatple!” Shitty yelled as Holster high fived him.) Bitty, much to his chagrin, stayed behind for the sake of homework.

Bitty sat and fidgeted as he read _The End of the Affair_ , sighed then threw his head back, and closed his eyes. 

When Jack walked out of his bedroom and saw Bitty outside, he felt a pit form in his stomach, and he realized he was heading out there. Jack’s feet moved without his brain’s consent, and he really couldn’t be assed to protest.

“Do you want some company?” Jack asked as he poked his head under the window.

Bitty opened one eye and looked toward Jack. “Hey, Jack. You didn’t go to the movie?”

Jack scrunched up his face and shook his head. 

“I’m not much of a horror film guy,” he said as he stuck his torso out the window.

“Sure, come on and join me.”

“I’m just going to get my sweater. I’ll be right back.”

Bitty smiled and nodded.

Jack ran to his room and pulled out his hoodie, began to make his way back to the window, when he paused. He sprinted to the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboard until he produced a bottle of Malbec hidden way in back. There weren’t very many wine drinkers in the Haus, but Jack knew Bitty enjoyed red wine every now and then. He found two wine glasses that weren’t chipped and began to head back upstairs.

Jack stopped and looked at the bottle in his hand. That would be too obvious, wouldn’t it? A bottle of wine, two glasses, and a sunset?

“ _Crisse_ ,” Jack muttered to himself. He then took the wine, one red Solo cup from the dish rack that still had Ransom’s name written on the side with a Sharpie, exhaled deeply and made his way back upstairs.

Jack climbed through the window and, unbeknownst to him, knocked down the ruler in the process.

“Where did you go?” Bitty asked, “I thought maybe you changed your mind?”

“And not tell you?” Jack said with a smile as he lowered himself onto one of the folding lawn chairs.

“Whoa-ho! What’s this?”

“Oh, I just found this in the cupboard and thought you might like some.”

“Just found it, huh? I’m supposed to be reading, Mr. Zimmermann, not drinking wine.”

“Haha. Well, I guess I can just _not_ open it,” Jack said as he feigned tossing the wine over the rooftop.

“Now, now. Let’s not be hasty,” Bitty said with laugh. “Maybe some wine will get me inspired to finish reading this dang book.”

“What are you reading?” Jack asked as he opened the wine and poured some into the cup.

“ _The End of the Affair_? It’s all right, I guess -- just everyone is so damn whiny in it. Just like, ugh!” Bitty said rolling his eyes. “You’d like it. It starts out during World War II and everyone is mopey and sullen.”

Jack laughed, “Thanks, Bittle.”

Bitty playfully shoved Jack then took a long sip from the cup.

“Mmm, this is yummy.”

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, and Jack happily watched Bitty’s face. How beautiful he was. 

“So how much reading do you have left?” Jack asked as he ever-so-slightly nudged closer to Bitty.

“Too much! Graham Greene, bless his heart. I mean, it’s a good book but just…” Bitty sighed again.

Jack laughed, and took the book, “Well, let’s see here.”

Bitty smiled and watched as Jack leafed through the pages, randomly opened one and began to read, “I had to touch you with my hands, I had to taste you with my tongue; one can't love and do nothing...”

Jack felt his ears burn, and Bitty blushed, “Yeah, it’s a little -- intense in some parts, I guess?”

Bitty took the book from Jack, and flipped to another random page and began to read, “How strange too and unfamiliar to think that one had been loved, that one's presence had once had the power to make a difference between happiness and dullness in another's day.”

Jack swallowed and looked at Bitty.

“See?” He said quietly, “Intense.”

The two locked eyes momentarily, and then they heard the window slam shut.

“Good lord!” Bitty cried out.

“Shit! The window,” Jack said as he walked toward it and tried to push it open. “Damn it, it’s stuck.”

“Stuck?!” Bitty said as he sounded alarmed. “How are we going to get inside?! No one is home! The ruler was there, I swear!”

Jack leaned down, picked up the ruler and sheepishly said, “Euh, I guess I accidentally knocked it out?”

Bitty looked at Jack, an expression of worry on his face.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jack said. “When someone walks by, we’ll yell at them to open it from the other side. The front door is unlocked so they can totally come in. It’ll be fine.”

“It’s all fun and games till we get robbed while we’re stuck up here.”

“No one is going to rob us, Bittle,” Jack said as he sat next to Bitty, patted his knee, and handed him the ruler.

“Guess we can get drunk,” Bitty said dryly and took a big swig of wine, then passed the cup to Jack.

30 minutes and one almost empty bottle of wine later, Bitty and Jack were retelling each other their favorite childhood jokes.

“What’s brown and sticky?” Jack asked.

“Ew, what?”

“A stick.”

“Booooo!” Bitty said as he laughed and gave a hearty thumbs down.

Jack laughed and said, “We'll, see if you can do better.”

“Why did the monkey fall out of the tree?” Bitty asked.

“Why?”

“Because he was dead.”

Jack frowned and said, “Damn, Bittle. That’s dark.”

Bitty then laughed even louder than before, and Jack joined him as he laughed so hard his body shook. 

“Lord, if we keep drinking and I don’t get any food in me, I’m gonna be a hot mess,” Bitty said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Jack palmed his pockets. “Ah ha! Success!” 

He pulled out a half eaten protein bar and handed it to Bitty.

“How long has this been sitting in your pocket, Jack?” Bitty asked as he dangled it from his finger and thumb.

Jack shrugged. “This morning? I think?”

Bitty unwrapped it, and took a small bite. 

“Thanks. It’s warm and soft,” he said with a tiny smile. 

Just then, they noticed some movement across the street.

“Hold the phone!” Bitty cried out, as he dropped the protein bar. “The LAX bros are leaving their house. We’re saved!”

Thanks to the movie at the quad, the streets of Frat Row had been pretty much deserted as no one had walked by in the last hour. 

“Hey!” Jack called out loudly as he stood up and waved. 

Chad and Brayson paused on the sidewalk and looked up at them.

“Hey!” Jack said again.

“What?” Chad yelled back.

“Do us a favor, and come in and open the window? We’re stuck out here.”

Chad and Brayson laughed, and then Chad said, “Sure, give me a second.”

Bitty sighed, “Thank god. I’m cold and have to pee.”

“Thanks,” Jack called out, but then noticed that Chad and Brayson just continued to make their way down the sidewalk away from the Haus.

“Hey! HEY!” Jack shouted only to have Chad flip him off as Brayson’s laughter echoed down the street.

“Well, that’s just mean,” Bitty said.

“Assholes!” Jack yelled as he flopped himself back down onto the chair.

“Great,” Bitty said. “I really have to pee.”

“I can’t help you with that -- unless you want to pee off the side of the Haus.”

“Jack, I am a Southern gentleman, thank you very much.”

“But I can help you with the cold,” Jack said as he put his arm around Bitty; the wine offering him some extra brazen encouragement.

Jack felt Bitty stiffen momentarily, then relax into Jack’s embrace.

“Is this okay?” Jack asked quietly. He absolutely did not want to make Bitty uncomfortable, that was not his intention at all.

“It’s good,” he replied quickly. “Thanks, Jack. I have my very own Canadian space heater now.”

The two sat quietly, and Jack could smell Bitty’s shampoo. He watched as Bitty took another gulp of wine, then passed the cup to Jack.

Jack took a swig of the wine, held it in his mouth and felt the bittersweet silkiness of it, then swallowed. It warmed him throughout, but it was still nothing compared to the warmth he felt next to Bitty.

“I think I need to lay down,” Bitty said as he slithered down to his back. The night sky glowed above them.

Bitty closed his eyes and exhaled softly. He then turned toward Jack and said, “Come join me?”

Jack nodded. He folded the chairs, put them aside, then got down next to Bitty and placed the cup of wine between them. They both looked up at the sky and remained quiet. 

Jack could feel his heart race, and didn’t know what to do. There he was, with the boy he loved -- the boy he was in love with, for god’s sake -- just within reach. What should he do? What could he do? 

“That’s Venus right there,” Bitty said.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, one of the few things I picked up in Eagle Scouts. Constellations and planets and stuff. And that’s Vega, there to the right of Deneb. Here -- follow my finger,” Bitty said as he pointed.

“Beautiful,” Jack said while he looked at Bitty.

Bitty smiled, as he continued to study the stars above.

Jack cleared his throat. “How... are things going with Rodrigo?” 

“Good. It’s only been a few weeks, but I like him. He’s really nice -- which is… you know, nice,” Bitty said as he smiled shyly. 

Jack’s gaze remained upward. He tried to tamp down the jealousy he felt and rationalized that one couldn’t be jealous of something that wasn’t ever theirs in the first place.

Bitty continued, “Just… after having a futile crush on someone else for so long, it’s nice to finally be reciprocated.”

Jack felt his breathing stop. “Someone else?” He asked quietly.

Bitty shrugged. 

“Yeah, but I wasn’t his type. _So_ not his type.” 

He then looked at Jack with tiny rueful smile, and reached for the wine. He sat up and took a big sip and held the cup toward Jack. Jack reached for it and their fingers grazed, the electricity between them palpable.

“Then he’s a fool,” Jack said, voice deep and gravelly. 

Bitty looked at Jack, his expression an equal combination of confusion and hope. Jack’s eyes swept across Bitty’s face, and Bitty appeared as though he were about to say something when he heard a voice from the sidewalk below.

“Eric?!”

Bitty looked down and saw Rodrigo there.

“Rodrigo?”

“I’ve been texting and calling you the past hour, and it was so weird I didn’t hear back from you so I came to see if you were all right.”

“Oh my god! The stupid darn window slammed shut, and we’ve been stuck up here forever. Come in and get us out. Please?!”

“Sure thing! Be right up!”

“You’re my damn hero!”

“No problem, babe,” Rodrigo called out as he ran up the Haus porch and entered. 

Bitty looked over at Jack. “Lord, he’s cute. And now I can pee!”

Jack smiled weakly at Bitty and said, “Hooray,” then poured the last of the wine into the cup and took a long drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful [Doorstepdreams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/doorstepdreams/pseuds/doorstepdreams) made some art for me. Check it out! [It's Rodrigo](https://jack-manpain-zimmermann.tumblr.com/post/166163477120/rodrigo-zunida-of-the-boy-next-door-by) I am excite!
> 
> Also, [The End of the Affair](https://www.theguardian.com/books/2015/jan/26/100-best-novels-the-end-of-the-affair-graham-greene-observer-robert-mccrum)? Adore. Do you yourself a favor and avoid the movie. Just read the book.
> 
> Also, also -- [Motel Hell](http://www.rogerebert.com/reviews/motel-hell-1980) is a B-movie classic. Saw it in the theaters when I was wee lass. I love horror films. :)


	8. For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Shitty finds out -- dun dun duuuuun. Thanks for reading this nonsense and for being sweet.
> 
> (NB - I published this as a ficlet last year, but it just seemed to fit perfectly here so yes, I changed it up a bit and have recycled my own work. #ReduceReuseRecycle)

He felt like a total creep. He knew he was being a creep. And yet he couldn’t stop himself. Jack stood at his window, and peered out toward the front of the Haus between his slightly parted curtains. Ever since Bittle left with Rodrigo after Rodrigo rescued them both from the reading room, Jack stayed close to his window. The effects of the wine had almost worn off completely and he felt like a complete jackass. Why was he doing this? To himself? To Bittle?

And so, Jack found himself being a creepy creepster as he watched Bitty and Rodrigo say goodnight. They had walked up to the Haus holding hands for fuck’s sake. Although, he shouldn’t be surprised.

“I’m glad you were able to come out tonight,” Rodrigo said as he stood in front of Bitty and leaned in.

“Me too, sweetie. Well, you did save me after all,” Bitty replied as he placed his hand on Rodrigo wrist.

Jack rolled his eyes, as Rodrigo leaned in to kiss Bitty on the cheek and said softly, “Sweetie? I’ve reached that pinnacle, huh?”

“Do you want to come in for a bit?” Bitty asked.

“I could be persuaded to come in. Will the guys mind?”

“What? Oh, they’re fine. Sweet as pie. They all think you’re terrific, just like I do.”

“Even Jack?” Rodrigo asked.

“Jack? Yeah, of course.”

“So you and him are pretty close, huh?”

“Yeah, he’s amazing. He's busy preparing for a career as a pro, but still finds time to help me. He coached me through my checking block, and I really owe him a lot.”

“He seems so gruff sometimes, I have a hard time imagining him being… not like that.”

“Well he is. You don’t know him,” Bitty said defensively.

Rodrigo gave him a quick sideways glance. “Sorry. You’re right. Totally right. I don’t know him.”

Bitty sighed, “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound snippy. It’s just, he’s really been through a lot and it just irks the shit out of me when people pigeonhole him. He’s not like the persona he puts on. He’s a really good guy.”

Rodrigo leaned in and gave Bitty a quick peck on the nose. “Well, if he’s been half as good to you as you say, then he totally is a good guy.”

 

“What are you looking at, brah?”

Jack jumped, and saw Shitty standing behind him with a giant bag of M&Ms in his hand.

“Damn it, Shitty! Way to sneak up on a guy.”

Shitty nodded and got closer, “You missed a killer movie, by the way. So. What. Are. You. Looking. At?”

Shitty leaned toward the window and saw Bitty outside with Rodrigo. 

He grinned like a motherfucker and then looked back at Jack and said, “Stargazing?”

“Uh...sure.”

“Let’s hope there isn’t a meteor shower.”

“Meteor shower?”

Shitty launched a single M&M out the window and chuckled, “Look out belooowww!”

“Ha.”

“Bitty is totally gonna be pissed, but it’s too funny. I can’t help myself.”

Jack nodded.

“Bombs away,” Shitty said as he threw another M&M. It bounced off Bitty’s head.

“What the?” Bitty yelped. Bitty looked up and around, as Jack and Shitty ducked.

“Fuck! You think he saw us?” Shitty said, as he choked back the laughter.

Jack shrugged.

“What was that?” Rodrigo asked.

“No idea,” Bitty said as he looked toward the Haus.

“Now, where were we?” Rodrigo said as he leaned in closer to kiss Bitty.

Bitty instantly ran his fingers through Rodrigo’s hair, and Jack felt his heart clench as he and Shitty watched them kiss. Without thinking, Jack grabbed a huge fistful of M&Ms and lobbed them at them.

“Dude!” Shitty exclaimed, eyes wide and full of mirth.

“Good lord!” Bitty yelled out.

He looked at Rodrigo and smiled sweetly, “Would you excuse me for a moment?” and then marched into the Haus.

Shitty and Jack looked at one another.

“Shit!” they exclaimed in unison.

Bitty walked in, slammed the door, which caused the gang in the living room to stop their game of Mario Kart and look up.

“Who the hell did that?!” Bitty yelled.

“Did what?” Ransom asked.

“Y’all know darn well what I’m talking about.”

“Sorry, Bitty. Actually we don’t,” Chowder said sincerely.

 

“Jack, can I ask you something?” Shitty whispered from inside Jack’s closet.

“Yeah…”

“Why do you care what Bitty was doing outside, brah?”

Shitty heard Jack’s breath come to a halt.

“I...don’t. I was...just…”

Shitty looked at Jack, a sliver of light reflected on his eyes. And in that moment, Shitty saw something in them he had never seen before. There in the eyes of Jack Zimmermann lay uncertainty, and -- well, would you look at that. Could that be what Shitty thought it was? Shitty felt as though his little heart would burst. Holy fucking shit. Had his little hockey robot finally learned to love?

Bitty burst into Jack’s room, “Shitty? Jack? I know you two are in here! If you ever want any more pie again in this lifetime, you better show your faces, so help me lord.”

Shitty kicked open the closet door, “Don’t even joke about that shit, Bits.”

Jack groaned, mortified, as he saw Bitty before them with hands on hips.

“What is your problem?” he demanded, looking straight at Jack and ignoring Shitty. Anger flashed across his face.

“I…” Jack stammered.

Bitty looked at him with raised eyebrow, and waited.

“I…”

“Sorry, Bitty!” Shitty jumped in. “I thought it would be funny to christen you and Rodrigo. Jack tried to stop me, but you know me.”

Bitty looked at Jack for a moment longer. Jack broke the eye contact and remained in the closet.

“Very funny, Shitty,” Bitty said softly and he walked out of the room, and turned back to look at Jack once more.

When they heard the front door close, Shitty ran his hands through his hair and exhaled. He walked over and offered Jack a hand, then pulled him up and out of the closet.

“So,” he said as he looked at Jack -- who refused any eye contact.

“Yeah?” he said to the floor.

“You okay, brah?”

Jack swallowed, then looked up at Shitty, “What do you mean?”

So, that’s how it would be then. Shitty knew when to push and when not to. So be it. For now…

“I meant, we almost got cut off from pie -- for life. Living on the edge, and dragging my ass down with you. You beautiful Canadian bastard!”

Jack smiled, a small thing.

Shitty ruffled Jack’s hair. “Don’t do that shit, you moose. I don’t know if I could live without Bitty’s pie. A lifetime pie ban is a serious threat.”

He walked out of Jack’s room.

“Thanks, Shitty,” Jack said softly.

Shitty flashed him a peace sign and went downstairs. So be it. For now…


	9. Jack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little update with Lardo and Shitty trying to help out. What could go wrong? Also, Jack makes a move -- or does he? (Warning for casual drug use at the beginning of this chapter.)

“I know something you don’t know.”

Shitty rolled over in the bed onto his stomach and propped himself on his elbows as Lardo took the joint from his lips.

“Yeah, well I know a lot of things you don’t know. What is it?” Lardo asked.

“The thing is… the thing is the thing, Lards. The thing is, I can’t tell you without violating brah-to-brah confidentiality.”

“So then why are you bringing it up, you nerd?” She asked as she rubbed her foot on Shitty’s calf.

“Because I don’t know what to do with this information or how to help this brah… he’s so sad and it’s killing me. And maybe I’m thinking you _might_ know what to do – or maybe even what the fuck I’m talking about?”

Lardo exhaled, a thin stream of smoke shot out from her lips.

“Guess we’ll never know,” she said.

Shitty nuzzled Lardo’s shoulder with his mustache. She smiled and then added, “But… what if the thing you know is somehow related to the thing I know?”

“You have a thing, too?”

“Dude, I’ve been carrying this thing around for weeks.”

They two sat up and stared at one another. Lardo raised an eyebrow.

“Well, fuck. Now what do we do?” Shitty asked. “Because let me tell you, my dearest Larissa Duan, my thing is unfucking believable. And it involves someone we both love and hold near and dear.”

She nodded and chewed on her bottom lip. 

“Charades? Pantomime? Would that be okay? We wouldn’t have to use actual words. No actual verbal betrayal.” Shitty asked.

“Fuck if I know… and dude, that is some shady ass logic.”

Shitty took another hit, let it go and said, “So what if _someone_ is something something about someone, and something something something?”

Lardo nodded vigorously and added, “And you’re just like someone should just do something because _someone_ and someone aren’t meant to something – but someone and someone else are?”

“EXACTLY!”

They high fived one another.

“So what are we going to do?” Shitty asked. “Something?”

“Or nothing? I know you like to stick your mustache in everyone’s business, but that’s not my style.”

“It’s not my fault I care, Lardo.”

She rolled her eyes and smiled. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Everything?”

Shitty grinned as Lardo leaned in to kiss him.

**+++**

Early next morning, Lardo and Shitty sat on the front steps of the Haus as they waited for Jack to return from his run. They weren’t sure exactly what they were going to say, but they felt they had to do something. Anything.

“You know he’s going to avoid a conversation,” Lardo said in between yawns.

“‘Chyeah, but this is different. He talked to you, and we all sure as shit know that unless it’s hockey, that brah is a vault.”

“Dude, gimme some of your coffee.” 

Lardo took a long sip then passed the mug back to Shitty. They saw Jack appear at the corner, slowing his stride as he approached the Haus.

“Look at him, that poor miserable bastard,” Lardo sighed.

“He could just fucking do something about it -- if he wanted to, or if we made him,” Shitty said.

“We can’t make him do anything, Shitty. That’s not how it works. Shh! Here he comes.”

Jack trotted to a halt and stopped in front of them both. He smiled and said, “Shits. Lardo. What are you two doing up at this hour?”

“Jackabelle,” Shitty said as he toasted him with his coffee mug.

Lardo looked at Jack over her sunglasses and said, “Technically, some of us aren’t actually up. This hour is for the birds.”

“Early bird catches the worm,” Jack said as he sat next to them. “So, seriously, what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Lardo said just as Shitty said, “Something.”

Jack laughed, “Well, why don’t you two figure it out and then let me know later. I’m going inside to make a smoothie. Anyone want one?”

Lardo elbowed Shitty, and said, “Actually, Jack, we wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Right now?” 

Lardo nodded, and Jack laughed and asked, “What are you two plotting? You’re up to something. Shitty?”

Just then, Jack’s laughter died when all three of them saw Bitty make his way down the sidewalk toward the Haus wearing last night’s clothes. Clearly, he was coming from Rodrigo’s. Bitty stopped, eyes wide, and blushed furiously when he saw them sitting there. 

“Uh… morning, y’all,” he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

Lardo turned to look at Jack, then back at Bitty.

“Oh, heyyyy, Bitty! Morning,” Shitty said awkwardly.

All four of them were silent. Bitty looked at Jack. Jack looked at him for a moment, then turned away. 

Bitty cleared his throat and said to Shitty, “Fine. If you’re going to chirp me, then just go ahead and get it over with.”

Jack got up and said, “It’s none of our business, Bittle,” then walked in and slammed the door behind him.

Lardo and Shitty looked at each other, and saw how Bitty’s face fell. 

“I better go inside,” Shitty said quietly as he went in and followed Jack.

Lardo then stood up and gave a watery smile, “Look at you! Doing your first Walk of Shame.”

Bitty smiled weakly, “It’s not really like that. Trust me.”

She put her arm around Bitty, and they went inside.

**+++**

Jack spent the rest of the day locked up in his room, while Lardo and Shitty exchanged worried glances. Bitty was working on his third pie of the day (one already cooling on the counter, one in the oven) -- apparently stress baking -- but wasn’t saying much of anything either.

Shitty and Lardo sat on the green couch and whispered to one another. 

“I should go see how Jack is doing,” Lardo said. 

“You can try, but he didn’t say anything this morning so I seriously doubt he’ll spill beans right now,” Shitty replied.

“Yeah, but you’re about as subtle as an anvil on the head. He might talk to me now that he’s had a chance to process.”

Bitty came out from the kitchen, a dish towel in his belt loop, “Apple? Or Blackberry?”

“Either is fine. Thanks, Bitty,” Lardo said brightly.

Bitty sighed, “Lemon meringue it is.” He then walked back to the kitchen.

“That sounds fucking amaze,” Shitty called out.

He looked at Lardo and motioned toward the stairs with his head.

She nodded and went up.

“Jack?” Lardo said as she knocked on his door.

“I’m fine,” he replied from the other side.

“You don’t sound fine.”

He didn’t reply, so Lardo knocked again. “I’m coming in,” she said as she turned the doorknob.

Jack sat in his bed, and tossed a small plush hockey puck up and down. Each catch was punctuated with a sigh.

“It really is none of my business -- and I meant it. But I still can’t help feeling like an idiot about it,” he said as he looked at Lardo in between a toss.

Lardo walked over and plopped onto the bed next to Jack.

“So what do you want to do?”

“What do you mean? Clearly, they’re together and it’s serious -- so that’s it. I’ll just have to fucking get over it.”

**+++**

“How’s the pie coming along?” Shitty asked as he plopped himself onto the counter next to the oven.

“It’s coming,” Bitty said.

“So, Bittster -- you all right? You seem like you got something on your mind, brah.”

Bitty sighed and slapped his dish towel onto the counter.

“Is he so bothered by my life, that he can’t even imagine I would have sex with someone?”

“What?” Shitty asked as his eyebrows flew up.

“I mean, I know Jack and I kinda worked our way up to our friendship, but I thought that we at least had that. I would never have pegged him for a straight up homophobe,” Bitty said with a slight tremble to his voice.

“Bitty, are you fucking kidding me‽”

“Come on, Shitty! You saw his face, his reaction. It hurt, you know? I mean, I didn’t even sleep with Rodrigo but even if I had, so what‽”

“Bitty, it’s not like that at all… wait. What do you mean you didn’t sleep with Rodrigo?”

Bitty shrugged and pulled at some random treads at the end of the dish towel. 

“We, you know, we made out and stuff -- but then we just started watching a movie in his room and I honest to goodness fell asleep.”

Shitty scrunched up his face, deep in thought, then jumped off the counter.

“Don’t go anywhere.”

Shitty ran upstairs, and barged into Jack’s bedroom where Lardo and he were still chatting.

“Jacko, my fucko, you have to go downstairs and talk to Bitty.”

“Why?” Jack asked looking alarmed.

“Well, for starters, he thinks you’re pissed off he slept with Rodrigo--”

“But,” Jack said as he interrupted.

“BECAUSE HE THINKS YOU MIGHT BE HOMOPHOBIC,” Shitty bellowed.

“What?” Jack said, barely a whisper.

Lardo pinched the bridge of her nose, sighed and then said, “Jack, dude, can you please go downstairs and tell Bitty that you’re not a hateful asshole?”

“He didn’t do the do with Rodrigo, by the way. They just slept and snuggled,” Shitty added with a small dance.

“Even if they did, it really is none of my business,” Jack stated again. “I mean, it hurt to think about, but Bitty can do whatever he wants. It’s his life and his relationship.”

“Wow, Jackabelle. That’s really mature and awesome and fantastic -- but right now, you need to get your gorgeous bodacious hockey ass downstairs and please tell Bitty you’re not a bigoted jerkhole,” Shitty said as he pulled Jack out of the bed and shoved him out of the room.

Shitty closed the door behind him and cast a worried glance at Lardo who in turn exhaled loudly, “Jesus! Being a dude in this Haus is fucking exhausting. Between those two, and those other two…”

Shitty looked at her, “What other two‽”

Lardo smiled and patted Shitty on the arm.

**+++**

Jack approached the kitchen and could see Bitty as he furiously wiped down the stove, and mumbled something under his breath.

Jack cleared his throat, which caused Bitty to startle and turn around.

“Oh, it’s you,” Bitty said dryly then turned back to the stove.

“Euh… can I talk to you?” 

Bitty shrugged and didn’t turn around.

“Bittle?” Jack said softly as he walked closer.

Bitty sighed. “What is it, Jack?”

“I’m not homophobic.”

Bitty turned around and looked at Jack with an eyebrow raised.

“I’m… I swear I’m not.”

Bitty then folded his arms in front of him. “Well then why were you acting so weird‽”

“I was just surprised to see you coming back this morning, that’s all. I mean, I even told Shits and Lardo it was none of our business -- because, it’s not,” Jack said that he looked down at his shoes. He then looked up at Bitty, “It’s not.”

“I’m not some angel, Jack. I can stay outside all night if I want.”

“I know that. You can do whatever you want.”

Jack took another step closer to Bitty and the two looked at one another silently.

“Bittle… _Bitty_. I… I need to tell you something.”

“What? What is it, Jack?” Bitty asked quietly.

Jack started to speak, when Ransom and Holster barged into the kitchen loudly and carrying on.

“Jesus,” Jack said as he threw his arms up, then shouted, “Do you need something‽”

Ransom and Holster froze in place.

“Sheesh, not with that fucking attitude,” Holster replied.

“We heard there was pie, and we just wanted to grab some stuff from the fridge before we started watching a movie,” Ransom added.

“Pie’s not ready,” Bitty said as he continued to look at Jack. Jack turned back to look at Bitty, and didn’t tear his gaze away either.

Ransom and Holster stood awkwardly in the kitchen as they watched them both. 

Ransom finally spoke. “We’re uh… just gonna grab this and go,” he said as he took a giant bag of potato chips and pulled Holster out of the kitchen. 

After a moment, Jack inched even closer.

"Bitty..."

“Jack?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (not sorry) for the cliffhanger, folks!


	10. Runs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in updating. Here's a **short** update -- but an update nonetheless! I want to have this fic wrapped up before the end of the month, so yay. 
> 
> Thanks for your patience. And thanks to [phlarry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11921313/comments/143818008) for their sweet and gentle prodding. Ya motivated me. :)

Jack swallowed hard, and felt his shoulders riding up to his ears. He tried his hardest to keep the anxiety, which began to build, at bay.

“What is it? Jack?”

Jack looked at Bitty and his heart beat so wildly, he felt as though he was going to die. Bitty’s expectant look, all lashes and sunshine was almost more than Jack could take. Jack was used to fear; he was used to being afraid and powering through. Jack felt this was one of his greatest strengths. It was also one of his most taxing characteristics. He could bear to lose some things – hell, in the past he’d lost everything. But this… this was different. He was terrified.

He opened his mouth to let it all spill out: how blind he had been, what an unmitigated ass he was. Just tell him, tell him everything. And so Jack did the only thing he could do in that moment...

He ran.

He turned around and ran, right out of the kitchen, right out of the front door, right down the street. 

He ran like a motherfucker and didn’t look back.

**+**

An hour later, Jack sat at Annie’s wondering when he’d be able to go back to the Haus – if ever. He was cold; he had been nursing his one cup of coffee for the last 40 minutes, which is what happened when one ran out of the Haus without a jacket, a wallet, a phone, and only $5 in their pocket.

Shitty’s head appeared on the outside of Annie’s large glass window. He peered in and saw Jack. Shitty’s eye roll was practically audible.

Shitty walked into Annie’s and pushed his way through the crowd waiting in line then walked over to Jack.

“Laurent,” he said as he folded his arms out in front of him. He had Jack’s hoodie tucked under one arm.

Jack looked up at him sheepishly. “Hey, Shits,” he said as he looked back down.

“Indeed, you ass.” He shoved Jack’s hoodie in front of him and sat down with a thud. 

Jack met Shitty’s gaze and the two stared at each other momentarily. Jack felt ridiculous. He knew he had acted like a complete moron, and now, here was Shitty trying to clean up after Jack again.

“What’s new?” Shitty asked.

“Oh, you know. Same ol’, same ol’. Just fucking up my life,” Jack said into his cup.

“Okay, we’re gonna put a red light on this right now, Roxanne. You are not a fuck up, and you are not fucking up your life. You’re in love, you idiot – and rumor fucking has it that people in love do stupid shit.”

Jack’s mouth began to curl into a tiny smile. 

“So you wanna tell me what happened? Last I checked, you were going to tell Bitty how you felt and get it all out in the open, and now you’re sitting at Annie’s in exile. What’s gives?”

“I couldn’t do it Shits. He was looking at me with his big brown eyes ---“

“Yeah, those eyes will get ya…”

“And he’s so perfect and kind and generous. Why would he want to be with me?”

Shitty pinched the bridge of his nose. “Honest to shit with you, brah. Because you’re you, and you are one excellent human being.”

Jack shrugged and then Shitty began to laugh.

“Did you really just up and run out of the kitchen, like mid-sentence and shit?”

Jack blushed and then began to smile. “Fuck. Yes, I did!”

Shitty snorted and said, “I asked Bitty where you were and he said --- and I quote – ‘He was here but ran out of the kitchen like his pants were on fire.’”

Jack groaned and gripped his cup, “He must think I’m certifiable.”

“Don’t worry, brah. I covered for your big hockey ass.”

“What did you say?”

“I said you had the runs.”

“What?!”

Shitty grinned, “I said you’d been struck with a bout of diarrhea and probably had to run and take a wet dump.”

“Shitty!”

“Very!”

Jack was mortified but couldn’t stop laughing. 

Shitty happily joined in and leaned across the table to slap Jack on the shoulder. Once the laughter died down, Jack wiped at his eye and exhaled. Shitty smiled and then took Jack’s hand.

“You can’t hide in Annie’s forever. And you can’t hide from Bitty forever. I feel like we’ve had this convo before. We’ve had this convo before, right? Jack, you have to tell him. Either that, or you’ll have to have the runs for the rest of your collegiate career.”

“But he’s happy with Rodrigo, and I…” Jack leaned in, “…I can’t be out right now. And that’s not fair to him.”

“This déjà fucking vu is killing me, I swear to fuck. Look, Jack. What if Bitty likes you – which, I’m pretty sure he does – but let’s just suppose for a minute that we’re 100% sure he likes you. And you like him. So who is to say you can’t fight for our tiny baker?”

“I don’t want to—”

“For fuck’s sake, Jack. Shit or get off the potty!”

“Nice,” Jack smirked. 

Shitty grinned and shrugged.

“Thanks, Shits.”

“I’ve got your back, brah. Always.”

Jack smiled. “I guess we should get back, eh?”

“Time to face the music, Jackabelle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm participating in this year's [Fandom Trumps Hate](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/post/169477171034/wrathofthestag-fth-contributor-page). I'd love to write something for you.
> 
> As always, all OMGCP characters belong to Ngozi.


	11. Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries to up his game. Rodrigo begins to catch on. Bitty does not.

Jack and Shitty entered the Haus as they heard noise coming from the kitchen. Obviously, it was Bitty inside, hard at work.

Jack lifted his finger to his lips indicating to Shitty that he’d rather not make a to-do about their return when Shitty nodded and yelled out, “Mom? Dad? We’re home!”

Jack frowned and punched Shitty on the arm. “Thanks a lot, Shits.”

“No problem whatsoever, Bobson,” Shitty happily replied as he smirked and hung his jean jacket on the coat rack.

Bitty walked out of the kitchen with a smile and a small bowl in his hands.

“Jack? Could you come here, please?” Bitty asked.

Jack swallowed and forced himself to nod. He followed Bitty into the kitchen and turned once to look at Shitty who flashed him an enthusiastic thumbs up.

“What’s up, Bittle?” Jack asked with forced nonchalance as he leaned against the doorjamb.

Bitty blushed. “I made you some rice,” he said sweetly as he held the bowl out toward Jack.

“Rice?” Jack asked and took a step closer.

“Yeah, just some plain white rice. You know--part of the BRAT diet.”

Jack shot Bitty a confused look.

“Bananas, rice, applesauce, and toast for your, uh... stomach issue?”

“Oh,” Jack replied and felt his face burn as Shitty guffawed loudly from the hallway. That fucker.

Shitty quickly trotted into the kitchen and clapped Jack on the shoulder. “Eat up, Jacko.”

Bitty smiled and looked at Jack then at Shitty.

Jack flipped Shitty off and made his way to a smiling Bitty who placed the bowl on the table and handed him a fork.

“Now I know it’s on the bland side, but this will help,” Bitty said as he sat down at the table.

Jack sat down, the steaming rice in front of him. 

“Thanks, Bittle.”

“Of course,” Bitty said happily and watched as Jack ate.

**+++**

Oddly enough, after the “incident” things once again became somewhat normal between Jack and Bitty.

Jack, while he felt like a heel doing so, followed Shitty’s advice…

_”... who is to say you can’t fight for our tiny baker?”_

So Jack began to fight for Bitty… well, as much as Jack could fight. 

While there were no fevered declarations of undying love, no dozens of roses delivered to the Haus, Jack decided he’d simply make himself more available to Bitty. That seemed easy and effective enough.

If Bitty was hankering for a cup of coffee, there was Jack ready to walk with him to Annie’s. If Bitty needed a paper proofed, well it would just so happen that Jack had time _and_ was an expert on that particular topic--even if he really wasn’t. Haus dinners? Bitty would always need a sous chef, right? And so on... 

And of course, during every roadie, Jack would sit next to Bitty on the team bus. They’d chat and laugh and listen to music sharing one pair of headphones as the miles zoomed past; their heads gingerly leaning against one another. (Jack stopped himself, however, at rooming with Bitty during roadies because he felt that really would have been creepy on his part, and the last thing he wanted to be was creepy.) 

Jack found himself falling more and more in love with Bitty every passing day, which was both a blessing and a curse. He’d write his progress in his Bittle playbook, which was now at Step 17. He’d go through the previous steps and see what he could improve--how to make his plays more effective, and then realized he was acting like a Grade A jackass.

“I am literally putting the Jack in jackass,” he said to himself one night as he slammed his notebook shut.

Rodrigo, of course, was still in the picture. Bitty and Rodrigo would go out whenever they both had simultaneous free time, which Jack was thankful was not very often. So they would text or call one another, often while Jack would be right next to Bitty.

One afternoon, Rodrigo came by the Haus to watch some TV with Bitty while Jack sat in the kitchen and studied for a quiz. He could hear them as they spoke softly and laughed, and Jack tried his best to tune them out.

Once Jack heard Bitty give a full belly laugh, however, something stirred inside Jack. He jumped out of his seat and walked over to the cupboard and then the microwave.

“So then Sam goes, ‘I know, right?’” Rodrigo said with laughter. 

Bitty smiled and shook his head. “Oh no! That Sam!”

Just then, Jack walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and plopped himself down on the couch next to Bitty. Rodrigo and Bitty both bounced once on the couch.

“What are you watching?” Jack asked as he offered the bowl to Bitty.

“ _Lord of the Rings_ ,” Bitty replied. “I hadn’t seen it before, but Rodrigo is really into Tolkien.”

“I thought you hated fantasy stuff?” Jack asked and reached into the bowl at the same time Bitty did. Their hands grazed and Jack let his pinky stroke Bitty’s.

Rodrigo turned to look at Bitty. “You do?”

Bitty looked down at the bowl, momentarily stilled, then shrugged. “No… it’s uh, interesting.”

“I mean, you could have just said you didn’t want to see it. No need to humor me for three hours,” Rodrigo said as he reached over to grab some popcorn from the bowl. “We could watch something else.”

Bitty looked at Jack and shot him a faux dirty look. “Thanks for getting me in trouble, Jack.”

Jack bumped his shoulder into Bitty’s and said, “No problem whatsoever, Bittle.”

Bitty smirked and then bumped Jack in return, which made Jack bump him back. Bitty’s smirk bloomed into a wide grin as he punched Jack on the shoulder.

“No punchies, Bittle!” Jack replied with a goofy smile as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it a Bitty.

Bitty laughed and threw some back at Jack, who began to laugh as well and tried to grab Bitty by the wrist. Popcorn flew everywhere.

The two arm wrestled for a bit, cackling hysterically until they heard Rodrigo clear his throat. Jack and Bitty stopped, mid-laugh, somewhat breathless and looked at Rodrigo who watched them wide-eyed, his gaze swept across them both. He then frowned. 

“Do you two need a moment?” Rodrigo asked.

“What?” Bitty asked.

Jack suddenly felt ashamed. He put the bowl down and slowly moved away from Bitty on the couch.

“Sorry. I’m sorry. I should let you two enjoy your date and finish studying. Uh, night Bittle. Rodrigo.”

Bitty’s smile fell, “Oh… oh, okay, Jack. Have fun studying.”

Jack sheepishly waved and walked out of the living room, and turned back just in time to catch Rodrigo leaning in to kiss Bitty. It was like a bullet to the heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short update, but we're getting there. I think there will be about two or three more chapters and then we'll be done.
> 
> At first I had them watching _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ and had Jack ask, "I thought you hated superhero stuff?" But then I remembered Bitty dressed as Thor for Halloween his freshman year, so clearly he doesn't hate superhero stuff. Sorry, J.R.R.


	12. The Truth is Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH DEAR LORD, JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER! I plan on having this puppy wrapped up next week. Thanks for your patience and for sticking it through.

> _What’s the point? It’s stupid to add another play here when there’s no point. Everyone knows when they look at me. S and L say I’m so obvious. But B is the only one who doesn’t know, it seems._
> 
> _He looks happy. Even though I hate to admit it, R is a nice guy. So for my own good, as well as B’s, I should just get over it._
> 
> _Love sucks._

Jack looked at his notebook and sat back, pushing himself away from the kitchen table as he exhaled loudly. He ran his hands through his hair and looked out toward the window over the sink, and got lost in the view of the quiet street just outside.

Bitty had no idea what was going on, what Jack was feeling, so it’s not as though he’d have to skulk around or die of embarrassment every time he saw Bitty. He didn’t suspect a thing, and that afforded Jack the chance to move on with his self-esteem intact.

He sighed and walked over to the coffee machine. Should he be making a pot of coffee close to midnight? Probably not, but that didn’t stop Jack. He began to fill the pot with water and looked out the window toward the street. A few drunken LAX bros were on their lawn playing cornhole, but other than that the night was fairly calm and still. 

Jack shut the faucet and turned to find Bitty in the doorway. Jack looked at him and inhaled deeply with a soft sigh. He couldn’t help it. Bitty stood before him, barefoot, wearing a pair of plaid PJ pants, a soft Samwell t-shirt, his hair perfectly mussed, looking like the cutest boy in the world.

“Oh, hey, Bittle.”

“I thought I heard some rumblings down here. Whatchu doing, mister?” Bitty asked with a yawn.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Jack replied and shook the coffee pot.

“And you thought coffee would help? Now, I’m no chem major but I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works,” Bitty said as he walked into the kitchen, took the pot away from Jack and put it on the counter. “How about I make us some Sleepytime tea?” Bitty asked with a smile.

“Tea sounds good. Thanks, Bittle.” 

Bitty filled the kettle with water, put it on the stove then walked over to the window where Jack still stood. He peered out the window; his body brushed up against Jack’s. 

“Lord, isn’t it late for those fools across the street to be playing cornhole?” 

Jack chuckled and glanced at Bitty as he looked at the LAX bros with obvious disdain. Jack pressed in closer, ever so slightly. Their arms grazed, and Jack could smell Bitty; could feel the warmth radiating from him. Jack thought if he were brave, he could just reach out and touch Bitty. If he were brave, he could just confess everything he felt for Bitty. If he were brave… but he wasn’t brave.

Bitty shook his head at the LAX boys, then turned to look up at Jack. His cheerful expression instantly changed when he noticed how Jack stared at him. The two locked eyes and in that moment, Jack heard Bitty’s breath hitch. Jack moved a tiny bit closer, and Bitty’s eyes grew wide.

“Bitty… I…” Jack whispered as he turned to face Bitty completely and put his hands on Bitty’s forearms.

Bitty swallowed once and croaked out, “Yes?”

“I... That is, do you…”

“Yes, Jack?”

“Do you want some toast?”

Bitty broke the eye contact and nodded, “Sure.” 

He walked away as Jack exhaled shakily, then made his way to the cupboard for the bread.

Jack mentally chastised himself for putting himself in this situation, _again_. Wasn’t he just saying he had to move on? He had to get over all of this -- for everyone’s sake. What was he doing? He began to open the bag of bread and then, Jack’s thoughts were interrupted as he heard Bitty gasp.

Jack turned around and found Bitty sitting at the kitchen table, hand over his mouth, looking down at Jack’s notebook.

“Bitty, no! Don’t read that!” Jack yelled as he dropped the bread and ran toward the table… but he knew it was too late.

“Jack?” Bitty asked, almost a whisper. “What is this?” 

“Bitty, I…” Jack ran his hands down his face and looked at Bitty, wild-eyed. 

“Is that me? Is-- is this about me?” Bitty asked.

Jack nodded and felt his face burn, his heartbeat quicken, his pulse began to increase.

“Me?” Bitty asked again.

“Yes, you,” Jack said as he walked toward Bitty and knelt beside him. It was time. He had to do this. There was no point in hiding anymore. “I’m in love with you.” 

Bitty stared at Jack for what seemed like an eternity, and Jack could see tears begin to line Bitty’s eyes.

“Bitty… _Eric_ , please. Say something.” Jack said as he placed his hand on top of Bitty’s.

“You’re not straight?” Bitty asked as a tear rolled down his face.

Jack wiped the tear away and shook his head.

Bitty sniffed once and said, “But.. how?”

“Don’t cry, Bitty,” Jack said as he cupped Bitty’s face. Bitty gripped Jack’s hands, and Jack leaned in to press the softest kiss to his lips.

Bitty melted into it, sighed against Jack's mouth, then abruptly pulled away.

“Jack, no.”

Jack froze and stumbled back, as he fell onto his bottom.

Bitty shook his head, and said, “Rodrigo.”

“I’m sorry,” Jack said quickly. “I didn’t mean to overstep! I know you don’t like me in that way, and you’re with him, and--”

“Jack,” Bitty said. “I just found out you’re not straight, and that you have feelings for me. This is a lot to process.”

Jack shrugged helplessly. “I’m sorry.”

Bitty let out a whoosh of air. “It’s just… a lot. I have feelings for you, too.”

Jack looked up at Bitty, and mustered every ounce of willpower to not throw himself at Bitty’s feet.

“You do?”

Bitty nodded. “Silly boy. Couldn’t you tell? Why couldn’t you just have said something sooner?” he asked with sadness in his voice.

Jack blushed and said, “I didn’t realize-- until I…”

“Until you saw me with Rodrigo. You only wanted me when you couldn’t have me? Is that it?”

“No, it’s not that at all,” Jack replied instantly. “I just didn’t know. I was stupid and slow to catch on. You know how I am, Bittle. You know how I am with feelings. I’m sorry.”

Bitty sighed and sat up. He offered a hand to Jack and helped pull him up.

“Jack, I’m with Rodrigo, regardless of how I may feel for you. He’s sweet and kind and hasn’t done anything wrong, Jack. And, he’s been open with me about his feelings since day one.”

Jack nodded. It was the only thing he could do. Bitty was right.

“I’m going upstairs, Jack. I don’t know what you want me to say or do, but I think I should go.”

Bitty began to walk out the kitchen, and Jack grabbed his wrist. Jack knew that Rodrigo loved Bitty. Of course he did, why wouldn’t he? But he loved Bitty too and wasn’t going to back down now. He was done being afraid.

“I’m sorry I waited so long, but I’m not sorry I told you I love you. I know I’m not the best at communicating… and not everyone has the gift that you have, to make people feel welcomed and safe--but that’s just one of the things I love about you. And I hope you’ll give me a chance.”

Bitty blinked and looked at Jack with bright eyes. He nodded and gently pulled his hand away from Jack’s and exited the kitchen.

**+++**

“Are you awake?” Jack whispered.

“Hmmm? Wha?”

Jack quietly turned the doorknob and slowly crawled into the bed.

“Wake up,” Jack called again.

Shitty snorted once, then looked at Jack through squinty eyes.

“What the fuck’s going on, brah? Who died?”

“Me,” Jack said softly and turned sideways to look at Shitty. “I told Bitty. He knows.”

Shitty sat up quickly and looked at Jack as he smiled brightly, “No fucking way?! How? Where? When’s the wedding?”

Jack groaned and threw his head onto Shitty’s pillow.

“He found my playbook.”

Shitty laughed, “Jacko, that was one stupid ass thing if I do say so myself. So what happened?”

Jack sighed. “I told him that I was in love with him. And he started to cry, Shits. He started to fucking cry.”

“No,” Shitty said and looked horrified.

“‘Chyeah, right? So I kissed him.”

“No fucking way way,” Shitty said and punched Jack in the arm. “Out-fucking-standing!”

“Not really. He pulled away, Shits, and said he couldn’t do that to Rodrigo.”

Shitty scoffed. “Look, I like that soccer kid and he’s nice and all, but he can’t stand in the way of destiny.”

Jack scowled and said, “How did I not know you’re a big sappy romantic?”

“Piss off, you knew,” Shitty said. “So then what?”

“So he said he had a lot to think about and then he went to his room.”

“And that’s it?”

“Pretty much. Well, he did say that the only reason I wanted him now was that he was with someone.”

Shitty sat up and leaned against his headboard. “That’s not true though, is it?”

“Of course it isn’t. You of all people know how long it takes me to catch on to things non-hockey related. I just didn’t see it… until I saw him with Rodrigo -- but that’s not why I want him. And you know it.”

“Want me to have Rodrigo beaten up?”

“Shitty!”

Shitty laughed, “I’m kidding. Totally kidding!”

“So I guess we just wait, and whatever happens, I’m here for you brah.”

Jack gave him a watery smile and curled deeper into the bed. Shitty pulled the blanket up to Jack’s shoulders.

“There, there, you big lug.”

Jack sighed, as Shitty stroked his hair.

“Night, Jack.”

“Good night, Shitty.”

“Shitty?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you just fart?”

Shitty’s laughter could be heard down the hallway.


	13. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack told Bitty he was in love with him, but what will Bitty say? What will happen with Rodrigo? What will happen to Jack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS WEPT! It's finished! As glob is my witness, I will never do another long ass WIP again. [Airplanesandcookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosgirllee/pseuds/Airplanesandcookies), I'm sorry it took so long! D:

The next morning, Jack woke up with Shitty wrapped around him like a cuddly octopus. Jack smirked as he slid out from underneath Shitty’s grasp.

“Five more minutes, grandfather,” Shitty mumbled in his sleep.

Jack made his way to the bathroom to pee and as he stood there, he wondered what would transpire that day. Would he just act as though nothing had happened? Would he take Bitty’s lead? Or would he approach Bitty? Should he?

He washed his hands and brushed his teeth, and touched his lips remembering the feel of Bitty’s lips on his. He smiled and made his way downstairs. He paused briefly outside of Bitty’s room and tried to listen if there was any movement coming from the other side. Was Bitty awake?

Jack went downstairs and found Ransom at the kitchen table eating cereal.

“Hey, Jack,” he said in between spoonfuls.

“Ransom,” Jack said as he reached for a coffee mug from the dish rack. “Uh… just cereal today?”

“Guess so. Bitty was leaving when I came down, so no Sunday brunch today,” he said with a shrug.

“Oh? Did he say where he was going?” Jack asked in between sips and tried to sound casual.

Ransom shook his head.

Jack looked at the microwave clock. It was just after nine. Where could have Bitty gone this early?

**+**

During his morning run, Jack thought about everything that had led him to that moment. From his, “Eat more protein” nonsense to the kiss he exchanged with Bitty last night, Jack knew that simply put, not only did Bitty make him want to be better -- he was better

Jack walked to Jerry’s for breakfast when he was done and ignored texts from Shitty while he obsessively checked for any word from Bitty. 

**Shitty** : _How’s it going, Romeo? You’re not going to get all actual Romeo on me are you?_

 **Shitty** : _Soooo, Jacko. You ignoring me? On purpose?_

 **Shitty** : _I am WOUNDED brah. Fucking wounded._

 **Shitty** : _You ever have an ingrown hair get infected? It’s gross if I do say so myself._

Jack shook his head and appreciated Shitty’s attempts at consolation but really, the only person he wanted to hear from was Bitty.

 **Lardo** : _Zimmermann, ignore this nerd. I told Shitty to leave you alone._

 **Lardo** : _You know I never stick my nose in people’s business but, dude, I will just say this one thing. You do what you got to do and fight for your boy, Rocklord._

She then sent a string of emojis that were a bunch of gibberish to Jack. He smiled, and once again appreciated having Lardo and Shitty in his life.

It seemed like ages between the time Jack ordered and his food arrived at the table. He ate his omelet quietly lost in his thoughts which all brought him back to one Eric Richard Bittle. 

After breakfast, Jack walked to the campus bookstore and perused the poetry section eschewing the history section altogether. Nursey would have been proud of him. Jack felt like a cliché for wanting to read love poems, but he was in that frame of mind.

Jack shot Nursey a quick text and the response he received was:

_Neruda, e.e. cummings, some Frank O’Hara, and my man William Carlos Williams._

Jack smiled and walked down the bookstore aisles, happily sipping his coffee.

Whatever euphoria Jack felt earlier was gone by the time lunch came around. As he walked around Samwell, he would do a double-take with each blond head he saw on the street. The utter disappointment each time it turned out not to be Bitty wore him down.

He looked at his turkey sandwich and sighed. He’d have to return to the haus eventually and face whatever Bitty decided. 

Jack pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed.

“Jack!”

“Hi, papa,” Jack said quietly as he pushed a french fry around with his fork.

“What a nice surprise. To what do I owe this pleasure, son?”

«Papa, I did something that I never thought I’d ever do,» Jack said and switched to French.

«What is it? Are you okay?» Bob asked alarmed.

«No, sorry, papa. Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just that…»

«Jack, tell me.»

«You remember Bittle?»

«Number 15? The speedy little guy?»

«Yeah, him.»

«What happened, son?»

Jack gnawed on his bottom lip, then sighed and said, «I told him I was in love with him.»

Bob remained silent for what seemed like an eternity.

«Papa?»

«You’re in love?» Bob asked in a near whisper.

«I… I don’t know why or how, or even when. I swear to god, it just -- yeah, I’m in love. I love him, Papa. And I told him and I kissed him. Oh god, I kissed him and now I don’t know what to do,» Jack said as he dropped his fork and stared at his plate. He could feel his cheeks burn.

“ALICIA!” Jack could head his father yell. “Alicia, get in here! I have Jack on the line and I’m putting him on speakerphone! It finally happened! Holy shit! It happened!”

Jack rolled his eyes and huffed out a small laugh in spite of himself. He could hear his father laugh and mumble something to his mother.

“Jack? Hi, sweetheart. I’m here. What’s going on?” 

Before Jack could say a single word, Bob burst in with an energetic interruption.

“Jack told that Bittle boy he’s in love with him! Isn’t that fantastic news! Our boy is in love!”

“Sweetheart! Is it true?” Alicia asked as the excitement rang in her voice.

«Okay, I may have to reconsider this conversation,» Jack said as he shook his head. 

“Tell me what happened?” Alicia asked as Bob agreed.

«Eric started dating someone, and I guess that’s all it took for me to realize that I had feelings for him. This is hard for me to talk about, you know,» Jack said as he gripped his phone.

“We know, son, and we’re so proud of you. So what’s the problem?”

«I told him how I felt and… we kissed---»

Alicia and Bob both squealed. Jack went on and told him everything that had happened over the last few weeks.

«But then he said he couldn’t do that to his boyfriend, and that I only wanted him because he wasn’t available.» 

“Balderdash!” Bob exclaimed. “You are very protective of your feelings and a private person, so surely this boy should realize that if you put yourself out there, it is a big deal. A big, big deal!”

“Oh, Jack! I’m so proud of you,” Alicia said. “You’ve just really grown out there in Samwell, haven’t you?”

«If I’ve grown so much, why am I hiding out in a coffee shop instead of looking for Eric?»

“Because you’re giving him space to think about things, isn’t that right?” Alicia said gently.

Jack shrugged, and then realized his parents couldn’t see him shrug. 

“Son, just promise me something.”

«Yes, papa?»

“That you won’t let fear stop you from trying, or at least finding out what’s in that boy’s heart. And remember what your uncle always says. You miss 100% of the shots you don’t take.”

«Thanks, papa. Thanks, maman. Thanks for listening,» Jack said with a tiny smile on his face.

Jack finished his sandwich and quickly made his way back to the haus.

When he ran inside, he instantly called out, “Bitty?”

Shitty and Lardo both popped out of the kitchen.

“Jack?” Lardo said as she pulled on Shitty’s sleeve.

“Bitty… is he back, yet?” Jack asked and put his jacket on the green couch.

Shitty shook his head, “Nah, brah. We haven’t seen or heard from him all day.”

“Oh,” Jack said and felt his shoulders fall as he slouched. “Well, I’m going upstairs I guess.”

“Do you want some company?” Lardo asked softly.

“No thanks. I’m okay, really,” Jack said with a watery smile and went up.

He entered his room and flung himself on his bed. He’d been doing that a lot as of late. He sighed and instantly thought of Bitty...

_“Jack, you crack me up. See? People say you’re not funny, but I disagree. You’re very funny.”_

He recalled how Bitty had wiped his chin as they ate team dinner lasagna, and how easily the two had laughed in their intimate moment. 

Jack could hear Bitty reading from _The End of the Affair_ that evening they were stuck in the reading room. 

His voice dulcet and calming, “How strange too and unfamiliar to think that one had been loved, that one's presence had once had the power to make a difference between happiness and dullness in another's day.”

And Jack could positively kick himself for not picking up on all the hints and clues, silent and otherwise, Bitty had left for him for weeks, perhaps even months.

_“Just… after having a futile crush on someone else for so long, it’s nice to finally be reciprocated.”_

Jack was so emotionally drained, he felt his eyes begin to close as he drifted off to sleep with Bitty singing him a lullaby.

**+++**

Jack jerked awake as he heard Holster’s booming laughter coming from downstairs. Jack sat up groggily and looked out his window. The sun was just about to set. He stood and stretched, and reached for his Samwell water bottle and took a long swig. He took a book from his desk and pulled on his hoodie.

Jack opened his bedroom door and from the sounds of it, everyone downstairs was deep in a round of Super Smash Bros. He couldn’t make out, however, if Bitty was down there as well.

Jack walked toward the reading room and climbed out. He sat down and hugged his knees close to his chest as the sky began to turn a vivid purple with streaks of pink and orange.

“Alone again… naturally,” he said to himself, then smiled at how ridiculous and dramatic he sounded. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

“Mind if I join you?”

Jack turned and saw Bitty coming through the window.

“Bitty…” Jack said softly as he sat up.

“Hey, Jack,” Bitty replied is in the same tone as Jack’s and walked over toward him. 

“Where you’ve been?” Jack asked and hoped he didn’t overstep in asking.

Bitty knitted his brow and sat down next to Jack. 

“Out… thinking and walking, walking and thinking.”

“Same here,” Jack said and inhaled deeply. He had no idea how this would go and so, he prepared himself for the worst.

The two sat in silence for several minutes until Bitty finally spoke.

“I walked around and thought to myself, ‘Self, why would Jack suddenly decide he loved me? Does he actually love me?’”

Jack glanced at Bitty who looked off into the horizon as he avoided Jack’s gaze.

“And I thought, ‘He’s never really shown anything but friendship-- and even that was hard won.’ So you can bet that I was confused and maybe a bit hurt at your sudden revelation. I didn’t even know you were gay, Jack.”

“I’m bi, actually,” Jack said quietly.

Bitty laughed softly, “Okay… but that still doesn’t change anything. I mean, why now? Why now, Jack?”

Jack smiled a tiny thing, and then shrugged. “I don’t think it was a matter of now… I think it was always there, somehow. Just like I said last night, I was just too blind or stubborn -- or god knows what -- to let myself see.”

Bitty shifted his gaze and looked at Jack tentatively.

“I… I went to the campus bookstore today and was looking through poetry. Poetry, Bittle,” Jack said helplessly.

Bitty bit his lower lip as Jack continued.

“I’d wake up and before you, my first thought would be, ‘How can I improve my game?’ Then you came along and my thoughts shifted. ‘I wonder what kind of pie Bittle today?’ Or, ‘Would he like to go for coffee with me?’ And I had no clue what all that really meant. None.”

Bitty scooted over a fraction of an inch.

“And I loved all the time I spent with you, on and off the ice. Soon, you were right up there with hockey. Then, you surpassed it somehow-- you with your smiles and sweetness and pie. With your tenacity and fearlessness. With just being you.”

Bitty began to sniff but remained wordless.

Jack shrugged in surrender, “It was all you, Bitty.”

Jack reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a small book of poetry by William Carlos Williams. Bitty smiled as Jack opened the book to a dog-eared page. 

“I read this today, and thought of you.” Jack cleared his throat and read, “I lie here thinking of you. The stain of love is upon the world. Yellow, yellow, yellow it eats into the leaves, smears with saffron the horned branches that lean. What have I to say to you when we shall meet? Yet— I lie here thinking of you.”

Jack cleared his throat again and continued. “I am alone. The weight of love has buoyed me up till my head knocks against the sky. See me. My hair is dripping with nectar— starlings carry it on their black wings. See, at last my arms and my hands are lying idle. How can I tell if I shall ever love you again as I do now?”

Jack closed the book and put it down. He felt his cheeks begin to burn.

“That’s beautiful, Jack.”

“I didn’t write it. Obviously,” Jack said awkwardly. “But it made me think of you. And when I think of you, Bittle, I smile. So, that’s something, eh?”

The two smiled shyly and remained silent for a beat until Bitty spoke.

“I went to see Rodrigo…”

Jack felt his entire body clench as he managed to eke out and feeble, “Oh?”

“I told him that we had to talk. And, Jack… he knew. He just knew. He said, ‘Is this about your feelings for Jack?’” Bitty laughed ruefully, “So I guess everyone saw it but us.”

“It?” Jack asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

“I told him that he was the best first boyfriend anyone could ever ask for. That he is kind, smart, sweet and funny…”

“He’s a great guy, Bitty,” Jack said and meant it.

“But I said that my heart belonged to someone else. To you, and until last night, I had no idea that I even had a place in your heart.”

Jack turned toward Bitty, “Bits, I’m so sorry. I should have known. I should have seen it or said something right away.”

“No, I mean, how could you have known if I kinda kept you at a distance too. Defense mechanism, ya know?”

Jack reached over and took Bitty’s hand, and Bitty finally lifted his gaze to meet Jack’s.

“But I’m here, now,” he said as his eyes swept across Jack’s face.

Jack cupped Bitty’s face, and Bitty’s eyes instantly shut as Jack leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

They both sighed as they melted into the kiss which instantly began to deepen. 

“I love you,” Jack whispered as he pulled away.

Bitty smiled brightly and said, “Good. That’s good.”

Jack eagerly went in for another kiss and said, “I’m going to kiss you, Bittle. I’m going to kiss you for a long, long time.”

“And I guess I’ll let you,” Bitty said as he climbed into Jack’s lap. “You know, seeing that I love you and all.”

Jack wrapped his arms around Bitty, and knew he’d never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around and stumbling through this nonsense with me. To everyone who sent a nice comment and kudos, thanks so much. I have the outline for another long Zimbits fic done, but I won't post it until it's finished. No more WIPs for me! I learned my lesson. Anyhoo, thanks again.
> 
> Special thanks to [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease) and [doorstepdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorstepdreams) for their encouragement and support.
> 
> Also, I just really love William Carlos Williams, okay? So sorry if I made Jack a sappy sapster by quoting WCW. He's in love. The poem is [A Love Song](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/love-song), published in 1916. <3 :D
> 
> And what happened to Rodrigo? Well, he was broken-hearted but 1.) He's a good guy and would not want to stand in the way of true love and 2.) He's not willing to be anyone's consolation prize. 
> 
> Two weeks later, he's studying at Founders and feels a set of eyes on him. He looks up and notices a guy sitting at a table across from him, smiling. He takes off his earbuds and sits up a little taller as the guy walks toward Rodrigo and says, "Aren't you the Suns' goalie?"
> 
> "Uh, yeah. I am."
> 
> "I was at your last game against Wake Forest. That save at the last second on Novak was insane, dude. So good."
> 
> Rodrigo blushes and the guy says, "I'm Geoff. Do you mind if I sit with you? I have a lot of studying to do but could use some company."
> 
> "No, go right ahead."
> 
> Rodrigo and Geoff turn out to have a lot in common -- they both love their grandmothers, classic hip-hop, soccer, Mexican food, and have a strong affinity for snickerdoodles. 
> 
> And if you go to each of Rodrigo's games, you can find Geoff front and center loudly cheering his boyfriend on.

**Author's Note:**

> All OMGCP characters belong to Ngozi. <3


End file.
